Aijan
by Nexadi
Summary: Aijan sait qu'un jour elle devra quitter Mirkwood pour se joindre à une quête et vivre une grande aventure; c'est écrit depuis sa naissance. Elle ne s'attend cependant pas à se retrouver entourée par une compagnie de nains allergiques au savon et poilus jusque dans les oreilles. Rejetée par certains, adulée par d'autres, Aijan sens que cette quête ne sera pas de tout repos. OC/Kili
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou ^^ voici ma première histoire sur le Hobbit ou sur l'univers de Tolkien en général. C'est une histoire que je vais surement écrire très lentement et je m'en excuse par avance. Je précise que je ne possède rien sauf mon personnage OC.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous ^^**

Les cimes des arbres frémissaient dans le vent, les troncs noueux et luisants de sève des chênes centenaires craquaient tandis que les feuilles sombres des ronciers s'agitaient avec frénésie. D'épais nuages, chargés de pluie et de tonnerre, cachaient la lune et plongeaient la Forêt Noire dans une torpeur irréelle.

Entre les ruisseaux aux eaux troubles, les roches recouvertes de mousses brunes et les arbres gémissant, se dressait l'entrée de la demeure des elfes. Bien que connus pour être des créatures paisibles, les elfes du royaume de Thranduil étaient particulièrement calmes ce soir-là. Peut-être était-ce pour respecter la sainteté de ce grand jour -une comète plus vieille encore que les plus sages des elfes devait fendre, peu après minuit, le ciel et illuminer de son éclat ancestral tout l'horizon. D'autre diront que la déception de ne pas pouvoir contempler ce prodige -foutus nuages- avait suggérer aux bons elfes de la Forêt Noire de boire une bonne rassade d'alcool d'écorce fermentée et d'aller au lit. Ce breuvage, fabriqué dans le plus grand des secrets dans les caves du royaume, était tellement fort que même les nains ne pouvaient le supporter.

Au plus profond de la demeure des elfes, loin des marmonnements des ivrognes d'un soir et des bruits de la forêt, se trouvait une chambre. C'était une fort belle pièce, bien meublée et éclairée par des plantes exotiques dont les fleurs, fluorescentes, semblaient surgir du plafond. Une petite source gazouillait à l'extrémité de la chambre.

Une belle chambre pour le bon prince des elfes.

Bon prince qui avait, comme la plupart de ses sujets, abusé des bienfaits de l'alcool d'écorce. Il était allongé sur un grand lit à l'aspect douillet, le visage endormi. Un léger ronflement s'échappait de sa bouche entrouverte. Un ronflement princier et très gracieux certes, mais un ronflement tout de même.

Blottie à côté de lui, nue sous les couvertures de soie précieuse, se trouvait une créature plus enchanteresse encore que la plus belle des elfes. La peau diaphane et sans imperfections, les cheveux pareils à des fils d'argent, les oreilles pointus et effilées, elle dormait mais son sommeil semblait agité par d'étrange rêves. Ses membres se contractaient à intervalles irréguliers et son corps était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

S'il était rare que les elfes ronflent -aussi gracieusement soit-il- il l'était encore plus qu'ils soient victimes de cauchemars.

* * *

 _Elle courait le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait dans ce qui semblait être un couloir sans portes. Les murs étaient d'une blancheur éblouissante. Les plantes meurtries de ses pieds nus laissaient sur leur passage des marques de sang vermeil qui contrastaient avec le dallage de marbre clair. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait ni d'où elle venait. Elle sentait juste le besoin viscéral de continuer à avancer._

 _Après ce qui lui semblait des heures, elle s'arrêta, à bout de souffle. Poussée toujours par ce désir d'aller en avant, elle commença à marcher dans ce couloir qui s'étirait à l'infini._

 _Une forte lumière l'aveugla quelques instants et elle recula en plissant les yeux. Quand la lumière s'estompa, elle remarqua que là où, trente secondes auparavant, il n'y avait rien que le mur blanc, se tenait à présent à homme fort âgé, coiffé d'un drôle de chapeau gris. Il lui sourit et ouvrit doucement la porte qui était apparu derrière lui. L'œil bienveillant, il l'invita à passer l'embrassure. Elle s'exécuta, avançant à pas mesurés, de peur que l'homme ne disparaisse._

 _Ce qu'elle vit derrière cette porte était indescriptible. Une avalanche de couleurs, de sons et d'odeurs dans un kaléidoscope de sensations inconnues et enivrantes. Elle se senti portée par une joie et une plénitude incroyable. Tout autour d'elle n'était que tourbillon de lumière virevoltante et petits feux follets colorés._

 _Une voix lui chuchota trois mots à l'oreille. Trois mots qui furent dès lors gravés dans son esprit. Trois mots qui allaient changés le cours de plusieurs dizaines de vies._

* * *

\- Legolas ! Legolas, réveille-toi !

Le prince émergea brutalement de son sommeil. Aijan le secouait sans ménagement, son beau visage fendu d'un sourire rempli d'une excitation presque fiévreuse. Dans ses yeux brillaient une lueur qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant.

L'elfe, malheureux d'être ainsi tiré de ses rêves et du confort de ses draps, attrapant son amante par le bras et la plaqua sous lui

\- Pourquoi me réveilles-tu ainsi, _Nin meld_ ? il plaqua dans son coup mince un baiser mouillé.

Aijan, en riant, se tortilla sous lui pour se soustraire à son étreinte. Legolas eut le temps de l'embrasser deux autres fois avant qu'elle ne parvienne à lui échapper. Elle glissa alors souplement hors du lit, son corps nu offert à la fraicheur de la nuit.

\- C'est l'heure, dit-elle, le visage soudain sérieux.

Legolas fronça les sourcils. Son esprit encore somnolant lui soufflait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais il n'arrivait pas -pas encore- à mettre le doigt dessus. Lorsqu'Aijan reprit la parole, il comprit.

\- J'ai reçu la visite de Gandalf, le vieux magicien, en rêve. Mon temps est venu, _Nin mel_.

Tout fut alors clair dans l'esprit de Legolas; elle partait.

Depuis le premier jour, depuis l'instant même où il posa pour la première fois les yeux sur elle, Legolas savait qu'elle finirait par s'en aller. Elle était trop spéciale, trop unique pour n'être destinée à quelque chose de plus grand. Aijan l'avait prévenu; quand elle recevrait son appel, car il était coutume que les elfes lunaires en reçoivent un au cours de leur existence, elle le quitterait pour partir à la recherche de l'aventure de sa vie, la quête pour laquelle elle était née.

\- Quand dois-tu partir ? lui demanda-t-il, les yeux remplis de tristesse.

\- Maintenant, répondit-elle simplement.

Cette révélation fit au jeune elfe l'effet d'un coup de poing. S'il savait qu'elle devrait s'en aller depuis longtemps, il espérait cependant avoir le temps de se faire à l'idée avant de la voir disparaître. Il dissimula sa douleur derrière un sourire et sortit du lit à son tour.

\- Mon père voudra te dire au revoir.

Aijan commença à rassembler ses affaires qu'elle fourra frénétiquement dans un grand sac brodé de fils d'or. Elle passa une tunique légère ainsi que des bas tissés solidement dans la soie la plus robuste. Elle attrape sa cape et se dirigea vers son amant

\- Je ne souhaite pas le réveiller en pleine nuit et je ne peux pas me permettre d'attendre le matin, fit-elle en glissa son arc dans son dos ainsi que son carquois et une vingtaine de flèches elfiques. Je suis déjà en retard !

Legolas sentait monter en lui le besoin de la faire rester, coûte que coûte. Il ne souhaitait rien de plus que la garder enfermée avec lui ici, à Grand'Peur, jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais, n'étant pas idiot -ni suicidaire- il refreina ses désirs et l'aida à ramasser ses affaires.

Une fois qu'Aijan eut estimé avoir assez de matériel, elle prit Legolas entre ses bras. Sa tête vint naturellement se caler sous le menton de l'elfe. Bien qu'ils aient sensiblement le même âge, elle était nettement plus petite que lui, sa croissance étant deux fois plus lente que celle d'un elfe des bois.

Le jeune prince la serra contre son torse mais il sentait qu'elle n'était déjà plus avec lui. Ses yeux étaient emplis d'impatience. Ce qui le blessa le plus c'était qu'elle souhaitait partir et qu'elle ne prenait même pas la peine de le cacher.

Legolas l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres avant de se diriger vers une commode d'où il sortit une dague elfique. Sa lame, tranchante comme le fil d'un rasoir car affutée avec soin, scintillait d'un éclat menaçant. Elle était parfaitement équilibrée, fruit surement du labeur des anciens elfes.

\- Prends _Gamp,_ tu la manies bien mieux que moi. C'est une lame ancienne qui a déjà vu mille batailles, souffla Legolas en passant son doigt sur le plat de la dague.

\- Je ne peux pas la prendre ! C'est ton héritage. Je ne peux pas, _Nin mel_ …

Legolas plaça de force _Gamp_ entre les mains hésitantes de Aijan.

\- Elle pourrait te sauver la vie. Prends-la et ainsi, je serais toujours avec toi, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Aijan finit par accepter le présent du prince elfe. Elle l'embrasse tendrement, une dernière fois, puis sortit de la chambre sans bruit, laissant derrière elle un elfe au désespoir.

* * *

 _Petit lexique du Sindarin Nin meld = ma dame_

 _Nin mel = mon amour_

 _Gamp = griffe_

 **Voilà le premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^**

 **A bientôt (je pense) pour le 2** **ème** **chapitre !**

 **Nexadi**


	2. Chapter 2

**;Salut tout le monde, je suis de retour assez rapidement avec ce chapitre 2. Le voyage d'Aijan commence ! Pas de nains dans ce chapitre mais ils devraient faire leur entrée sous peu !**

 **Je rappelle que je ne possède rien sauf Aijan ^^**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 _« La Comté… La montagne… Le joyau… »_

Aijan se répétait ces trois mots en boucle tandis qu'elle quittait Esgaroth. Son sac, plein de vivres et de vêtements, pesait contre son épaule. Elle traversa un pont, jeta un regard dégouté à l'eau croupie qui paressait sous ses pieds et, à la faveur de la nuit, fila entre les deux gardes en factions à l'entrée de la ville.

Les mots chuchotés par Gandalf n'avaient, à priori, aucun sens. Aijan, trop heureuse d'avoir enfin reçu son appel, était partie de Mirkwood comme une voleuse sans même réfléchir; elle aurait pu attendre le lendemain et questionner Thranduil ou les vieux sages mais elle avait préféré s'enfuir au beau milieu de la nuit.

Stupide, stupide, stupide.

Cela faisait maintenant 2 mois qu'elle avait quitté la Forêt Noire et le confort de la chambre de Legolas lui manquait. Elle passait ses journées à écumer les tavernes des différentes villes des environs, à l'affut de la moindre rumeur, du moindre ragot qui pourrait l'éclairer et lui permettre de commencer son voyage. Mais rien. Nul n'évoquait la montagne -qu'elle avait fini par identifier comme Erebor- et encore moins la Comté. Elle avait commencé à désespérer.

Ce soir-là, cependant, elle avait entendu un vieil homme, passablement ivre, dire à son fils, tout aussi éméché que lui, que, alors qu'il péchait tranquillement sur le lac, il avait aperçu une nuée de corbeau se diriger vers la Montagne Solitaire. Cette information, seule, n'intéressait Aijan en rien, mais ce qui était venu ensuite avait fait monter en elle une vague d'excitation.

« Paraitrait, 'fin c'est ce que disait les vieux, que… _hik_ … lorsque les oiseaux retournent à la montagne, ça veut dire que la bête est morte… _hik_ … et qu'Ecu de chêne va revenir prendre son royaume… _hik_ … et faire de nous des hommes riches. »

Le moment d'après, Aijan avait empoigné ses affaires et était partie en courant. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle attendait. Deux longs mois. Peut-être la quête avait-elle déjà commencée, peut-être allait-elle manquer la chance de sa vie ?

* * *

On pouvait dire beaucoup de choses des elfes -qu'ils étaient hautains, efféminés, arrogants et atrocement insupportables- mais ils étaient indéniablement efficaces. En à peine quatre semaines, Aijan avait parcouru la moitié de la distance qui séparait Esgaroth des Montagnes Bleues où elle savait que le roi nain, Thorin Ecu de chêne, demeurait. Pour aller plus vite, elle avait délaissé son cheval -qu'elle avait vendu à un fermier- et avait opté pour la course à pied. N'ayant besoin de dormir que quelques heures par nuit -deux ou trois tout au plus- elle passait tout le jour à courir à vive allure -plus vite qu'aucun cheval- à travers la Terre du Milieu.

Elle ne doutait pas que Thorin avait un lien direct avec sa quête; elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle, comme une évidence qui la guidait. Elle n'était cependant pas exactement sure de la teneur véritable de la quête à laquelle elle allait se joindre. Aijan, cependant, avait deviné qu'elle aurait un lien avec la montagne Erebor et le royaume perdu des nains. La perspective de prendre part à une aventure aussi fascinante l'empêchait presque de dormir et elle passait ses nuits à retourner dans sa tête tous les scénarios possibles. Elle se sentait comme une jeune elfe, elle qui pourtant, était fort loin d'en être une.

Elle se trouvait actuellement à seulement quelques heures de marche de la Comté. Elle n'avait pas prévu de s'y rendre, préférant filer directement vers Ered Luin pour demander à Thorin une audience au plus vite. Mais, alors qu'elle dressait son campement pour la nuit, au beau milieu d'un petite forêt qui lui rappelait vaguement Grand'Peur avant que le mal ne commence à la ronger, un sentiment indescriptible la saisi.

Elle regarda autour d'elle en se levant sans bruit, prenant d'abord cet étrange sentiment pour un appel de son sixième sens la prévenant d'un danger imminent, mais comme elle ne trouvait rien -la forêt demeurant étrangement calme- elle se rassit et alava quelques baies qu'elle avait tantôt ramassées. Elle tenta de dormir, se pelotonnant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait contre un arbre au tronc large mais, dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, un cri lancinant enflait dans son esprit, l'empêchant de se reposer.

A l'aube, de méchante humeur et les cernes enflées, elle remballa ses affaires et se remis en route. Elle arriva bientôt à une intersection. La Grande route continuait vers la droite. Un simple panneau de bois indiquait que le chemin qui filait vers la gauche menait au cœur de la Contée, vers les villages de Hobbits.

Aijan connaissait peu les Hobbits. Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans la Comté. Le peu qu'elle savait de ce singulier peuple, c'était Thranduil qui lui avait appris, ne cachant rien de son mépris pour ces gens fainéants et gloutons qui détestaient plus que tout prendre part aux affaires de la Terre du Milieu, préférant rester bien à l'abris entre leurs collines et leurs champs. Legolas, quant à lui, avait dit qu'ils vivaient sous terre, dans des trous à la manière de bêtes. Cette pensée avait fait frissonner Aijan de dégout; elle avait une sainte horreur des vers de terre et autres bestioles souterraines.

Alors qu'elle allait s'engager sur la Grande route, le sentiment qui ne la quittait plus depuis la veille l'étreignit avec une force incroyable, la faisant chanceler. Perturbée, elle fit demie tour et, prudemment, fit quelques pas sur le chemin de gauche. La pression que lui tenaillait le cœur se relâcha comme par magie, la confortant dans l'idée que quelque chose -les Valars seuls savaient quoi- la poussait à cheminer vers la Comté.

Elle marcha quelques heures entre les collines vertes et les forêts paisibles jusqu'à finir par traverser plusieurs villages. Les maisons étaient petites et proprettes et les rues étaient peuplées par les habitants vaquant à leurs occupations. Aijan fut fort étonnée; les Hobbits, quoique petits et pour la plupart bien en chair, paraissaient à des Hommes miniatures, bien loin des êtres rustres et primitifs qu'elle avait imaginés. Les passants la dévisageaient avec des airs surpris; ils ne semblaient pas être habitués à croiser des étrangers, encore moins des elfes. Elle ne fit pas grand cas des regards curieux qu'on lui lançait, trop occuper à suivre l'étrange sentiment qui lui tenait lieu de boussole et la guidait à travers les maisons.

Elle quitta un énième village et emprunta un sentier qui serpentait entre deux champs l'un de blé et l'autre d'un singulier tabac dont le fumet odorant chatouillait les narines d'Aijan. Autour d'elle, la nuit commençait à tomber. Cela faisait plus de 2 jours qu'elle vagabondait dans la Contée, sans réussir à dormir. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait pas n'avait en aucun cas l'impression d'être perdue.

Elle bailla bruyamment et se prit à rêver d'un bon repas alors qu'elle commençait à s'engager sur un petit chemin de terre qui gravissait une colline où étaient percées bon nombre de petites maisons.

* * *

Bilbon Sacquet, comme la plupart des Hobbits, aimait avoir de la compagnie. Cependant, ce soir-là, il était seul chez lui et dégustait avec appétit un bon ragout aux carottes. Sa semaine s'était déroulée sans incidents et aucun événement fâcheux n'était venu troubler le cours de sa journée. Il était en train de tranquillement remplir sa pipe de tabac quand il entendit deux petits coups taper contre sa porte.

Etonné, il serra autour de lui les pans de sa robe de chambre et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il n'attendait personne et était persuadé qu'aucun de ses parents n'avaient décidé de lui rendre une visite surprise. Bilbon ouvrit la porte avec précaution et jeta un regard sur son visiteur.

En face de lui se trouvait une jeune fille, vêtue d'une cape de voyage sombre et de longues bottes en cuir souple. Elle gardait le visage baissée sur ses mains, rassemblées sur son cœur. Elle semblait reprendre son souffle, sa respiration était sifflante.

\- Puis-je vous aider mademoiselle ?

La fille regarda alors le jeune hobbit qui oublia un instant comment respirer. C'était sans aucun doute une elfe; ses oreilles pointues et sa silhouette mince et svelte criaient son appartenance au peuple sylvain. Elle était étrangement plus petite qu'un homme et paraissait ne pas avoir plus de seize ou dix-sept ans. Pourtant, ses yeux, d'un bleu sombre et brillant comme la surface d'un lac, semblaient habiter d'une sagesse et d'un calme qui contrastaient avec l'apparente jeunesse de l'elfe, comme si elle avait vu passer les siècles.

\- Je me nomme Aijan, _Nice na govannon-cin,_ l'elfe d'une voix profonde en exécutant une révérence souple.

Bilbon n'avait jamais entendu parlé le Sindarin et découvrait pour la première fois les sonorités claires de la langue sylvestre. Alors qu'elle parlait, l'elfe avait rabattu sa longue chevelure argentée derrière ses épaules, révélant un coup gracile où la peau, d'une pâleur peu commune, paraissait à de l'ivoire.

\- Bilbon Sacquet, pour vous servir.

\- Je suis confuse de vous déranger à une heure si tardive, maitre Hobbit, mais je me trouve seule dans une contrée qui m'est étrangère et je suis à la recherche d'un abri pour la nuit.

Bilbon se décala et invita Aijan à entrer. Il sentait comme le besoin de lui venir en aide et sa grande beauté lui inspirait une confiance presque aveugle. Quand elle passa à côté de lui, il remarqua qu'elle n'était plus grande que lui de seulement quarante centimètres. Sa poitrine, moulée avec pudeur dans un tunique de satin, était exactement au niveau des yeux du jeune hobbit qui faisait son possible pour ne pas y poser le regard.

\- Dame Aijan, je serais plus qu'heureux de vous offrir le gîte et le couvert.

\- Merci, maitre Sacquet, dit l'elfe en lui prenant les mains, vous me sortez d'une situation fort embarrassante.

Bilbon rougit jusqu'au bout de ses oreilles pointues et mena son invitée jusqu'au séjour. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir et fila chercher de quoi satisfaire l'elfe. Il hésita quelques instants sur le seuil de son imposant garde-manger puis sorti quelques tomates, une portion de jambon au poivre et des gâteaux dégoulinants de miel.

Il déposa les victuailles sur la table et repris sa pipe, qu'il avait délaissée pour aller ouvrir, laissant Aijan diner tranquillement. Un silence confortable, seulement brisé par les crépitements du feu dans l'âtre, régnait dans le trou de Mr Sacquet. Celui-ci commença à tirer doucement sur sa pipe et une fumée odorante s'envola en volutes paresseuses autour de son visage serein.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'Aijan se levait pour rapporter son assiette vide à la cuisine, le Hobbit remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas touché au -pourtant délicieux- jambon au poivre. Etonné et ne comprenant pas comment on pouvait y préférer des tomates, il s'enquit auprès de l'elfe du pourquoi elle avait dédaigné le fabuleux jambon.

\- Les elfes ne mangent pas de viande.

\- C'est délicieux pourtant ! répliqua Bilbon avec force.

Aux yeux du hobbit, rien ne saurait mieux satisfaire un appétit qu'un bon morceau de viande juteux. Sans être particulièrement un adepte de la viande à tous les repas, la vie de Bilbon était marquée par la consommation de chair animale. Poulet farci aux pruneaux, lapin à la broche, ragout de mouton, canard en sauce; que des plats essentiels à la survie d'un hobbit en bonne santé, un chacun savait cela.

\- Si je vous demandais de manger un de vos voisins, trouveriez-vous cela bon ?

La question, posée sur un ton innocent, surpris Bilbon qui manqua de s'étouffer avec la fumée de sa pipe. Aijan dardait sur lui un regard sévère.

\- Bien sûr que non… balbutia-t-il en reposant consciencieusement sa pipe sur la table. Mais ce n'est pas la même chose…

\- Saviez-vous, Maitre Hobbit, que les elfes ressentaient les sentiments et souffrances des êtres vivants ? Les arbres, les bêtes, les poissons, les oiseaux; ils nous parlent et nous les écoutons. Ils vivent avec nous, autour de nous, à la manière de voisins. Ils murmurent aux oreilles des elfes comme ils murmuraient à celles des Hommes, des nains et même des Hobbits, avant que vous n'arrêtiez d'entendre préférant considérer la nature comme une chose plutôt que comme un être à par entière.

Elle détourna les yeux et les posa sur le petit géranium qui était posé sur le bord d'une fenêtre

\- Cette plante est malade. Elle se meurt et bientôt sa vie disparaitra, Aijan fit une pause, prit entre ses doigts une feuille du géranium en continuant à voix basse, comme on souffle une bougie

Ses yeux se firent tristes et Bilbon se sentit coupable de provoquer chez elle une telle émotion. Il sentait le besoin de la réconforter même si pour cela, il devait jurer de ne plus jamais manger de viande.

\- Je ne savais pas…

Toute tristesse quitta instantanément les yeux de l'elfe et elle sourit avec indulgence.

\- C'est le propre de votre existence à vous, mortels; apprendre.

La soirée se termina quand Aijan demanda poliment à Bilbon un endroit où dormir. Sans se lever de son fauteuil, il lui indiqua la chambre d'ami ainsi que la salle de bain. En effet, quoique belle et incroyablement fascinante, l'elfe était sale et avait besoin d'un bon bain. Mais cela, il se garda de lui dire.

\- Merci pour tout, maitre Hobbit. _Valar blesses sin_ , _Ni 'lassui_ _Bilbon,_ ajouta-t-elle avant de se retirer.

* * *

 _Petit lexique;_

 _Nice na govannon-cin = Ravie de vous rencontrer_

 _Valar blesses sin Ni 'lassui_ _Bilbon_ _= Merci Bilbon, les valars vous bénissent_

 **Laissez des avis et des commentaires ça me motive à continuer ^^ à bientôt !**

 **Merci à ceux qui ont follow l'histoire ça me fait chaud au cœur ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Honnêtement je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive ^^ Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'écrire ces derniers jours et j'ai envie de partager avec vous les chapitres que je suis parvenu à boucler. Celui-ci sera une première partie de l'arrivée des nains à Cul-de-sac, que j'ai divisé en plusieurs chapitres pour ne pas être trop longue.**

 **Encore, rien ne m'appartient sauf Aijan.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Aijan se réveilla dans un lit inconnu, dans une maison inconnue. Elle bondit hors des draps, attrapa _Gamp_ et se tint prête à attaquer. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se souvenir qu'elle était chez Bilbon Sacquet, un hobbit de la Comté. Rassurée et amusée par sa propre bêtise, elle se rassis et jeta un regard dehors.

Des collines recouvertes d'une herbe verte et grasse, des hommes miniatures -des hobbits- se baladant le long de sentiers en graviers, le soleil à son zénith…

 _Attendez, le soleil à son zénith ?_

Aijan se précipita à la fenêtre et colla son œil contre la vitre. En effet, il semblait être au moins deux heures de l'après-midi. L'elfe accusa le coup; elle n'avait jamais dormi aussi longtemps de sa vie; au moins douze heures d'affilées, si ce n'était plus. Un peu honteuse d'avoir délaissé son bon hôte toute la matinée, elle s'habilla en vitesse et alla se rafraichir dans la salle de bain. Tout en rangeant la chambre d'ami, elle mastiquait avec applications une poignée de feuilles de menthe et d'eucalyptus, comme les elfes avait coutume de le faire pour chasser les mauvais esprits -une tradition étrange mais qui leur conférait une haleine des plus fraiche.

Une fois sa besogne finie, elle se rendit dans le salon, qu'elle trouva vide. Elle avait espéré discuter avec le hobbit, dont elle trouvait la conversation fort instructive, mais se résigna en soupirant, ne sachant pas où le trouver. N'ayant pas particulièrement faim, elle récupéra son arc et quelques flèches avant de sortir de la maison.

La veille, elle avait été plus que surprise de découvrir que le fameux « trou » des hobbits était en fait aussi chaleureux et propre que n'importe quelle demeure elfe. Elle devait même avouer que celui de Maitre Bilbon était, à bien des égards, plus douillet et agréable à vivre que ses appartements à Grand'Peur.

L'air extérieur, vivifiant et pur, lui fit un bien fou. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants sur le pas de la porte pour prêter l'oreille aux murmures des arbres et des animaux qui vivaient alentour. Elle écouta ainsi une famille de mulots, une colonie de lézards et plusieurs abeilles vaquer à leur occupations, inconscients que quelqu'un pouvait les entendre. Elle sourit; ils étaient heureux et menaient une vie tranquille. La Comté était décidément un endroit fort sympathique.

En descendant vers le creux de la vallée, elle croisa plusieurs hobbits qui la saluèrent en soulevant leurs chapeaux. A sa demande, ils lui indiquèrent la forêt la plus proche, à seulement deux lieues de là. Une bagatelle pour un elfe.

En quelques foulées souples, elle atteignit l'orée du bois. Elle y vagabonda plusieurs minutes avant de sortir son arc et de commencer à s'entrainer.

Si l'archerie était le terrain de prédilection de la plupart des elfes, cette aptitude exceptionnelle qu'ils avaient à atteindre leur cible à des distances folles n'était en aucun cas innée. Elle était le fruit de siècles et de siècles d'entrainement quotidien.

Aijan, même parmi les elfes, faisant figure de prodige de l'arc. Beaucoup admirait sa capacité à viser juste et loin. Elle-même en était plutôt fière. Cependant, jamais elle ne s'était autorisée à arrêter l'entrainement. Elle voulait faire toujours mieux, plus vite, plus loin et plus longtemps.

Elle visa ainsi des cibles mouvantes -feuilles, glands et gouttes de rosée- pendant plusieurs heures. Elle virevoltait entre les troncs, grimpait sur les branches des arbres, sautait de cime en cime décochant des volées de flèches mortellement précises. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsque le soleil commença à décliner et que son corps montra les premiers signes de fatigue.

Entendons-nous; bien qu'elle ait un goût prononcé pour l'exercice, Aijan détestait la fatigue musculaire et les courbatures. En tant qu'elfe, son physique, taillé pour l'action et les efforts intenses, lui permettait de courir des heures et de grimper plus longtemps que n'importe quel humain ainsi, elle n'avait, pour être efficace, besoin que de ses capacités de base, sans jamais forcer. Legolas, il y a plusieurs décennies, l'avait contrainte à repousser ses limites lors d'un entrainement particulièrement cruel. La douleur qui en avait résulté l'avait dégouté à vie. Legolas, depuis lors, la traitait de Miss fainéante, surnom qu'elle supportait avec bonne grâce tant qu'elle n'avait pas à subir cette torture à nouveau.

Après une rapide exploration, Aijan dénicha un ruisseau dont l'eau claire, qui coulait paresseusement sur des galets polis, émettait une douce musique. Quelques batraciens pataugeaient sur ses bords herbeux. Elle se dévêtit et se glissa dans le courant. La sueur et la boue, que l'entrainement avait déposé sur son corps, furent lavés en un rien de temps et, une fois propre, Aijan sortit et se rhabilla.

Le soleil disparut derrière les collines de la Comté alors qu'elle était à mi-chemin de la maison de Maitre Sacquet. Le ciel s'était d'abord paré d'orange puis et de pourpre et enfin de violet avant de virer au noir d'encre. Les étoiles, pales et inaccessibles, éclairaient faiblement le paysage paisible. Tout n'était que silence et quiétude. Aijan s'en étonna; elle avait imaginé les hobbits comme des créatures aimant festoyer et danser le soir à la lumière des torches.

Elle gravit prestement la colline dans laquelle était creusé Cul-de-sac, le trou de Bilbon. Une excitation nouvelle l'étreignit sans raison et elle se surpris à presser le pas.

Les lumières étaient allumées et le repas servi quand Aijan atteignit la salle à manger. Bilbon, en hôte model qu'il était, l'avait attendu pour diner et, pour ne pas répugner l'elfe, n'avait pas cuisiner de viande. Plein de bonne volonté, il était parti en fin de matinée chercher du poisson bien frais qu'il avait préparé avec des herbes odorantes et des pommes de terre.

-Je ne mange pas de poisson non plus, Maitre Sacquet, fit Aijan doucement.

-Appelez-moi Bilbon et… pardon ? Pas de poissons non plu ? Bougre de zut, jura le hobbit.

-Je suis touchée, cependant par votre attention, Bilbon, s'empressa d'ajouter l'elfe en posant une main légère sur le bras de son nouvel ami.

-Il y a des légumes dans le garde-manger, si vous en voulez. Servez-vous.

Aijan le remercia et disparut dans le couloir.

Bilbon sala abondamment son assiette et s'apprêtait à enfourner une première bouchée quand le bruit de sa sonnette d'argent retentit; quelqu'un était là. Deux soirs de suite, son repas était troublé par des visites imprévues. Pas qu'il soit mécontent de la venue d'Aijan; elle apportait une joie nouvelle à Cul-de-sac.

Le hobbit grommela quelque chose comme « pas moyen de manger en paix » et se leva de mauvaise grâce.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, un nain, plus grand que lui de quelques vingt centimètres, se tenait sur son porche. Enfin, il assuma que c'était un nain, n'en ayant jamais vu de sa vie; comme tout bon hobbit, il n'avait jamais quitté la Comté.

Vêtu d'une cape de voyage grise et sale, le nain avait une grosse barbe qui lui tombait sur le torse et le crâne tout chauve. Bilbon se demanda vaguement s'il n'y avait pas là un paradoxe cocasse.

-Dwalin, pour vous servir, dit le nain en s'inclinant.

Il avait un drôle d'accent que Bilbon n'avait jamais entendu. Réalisant soudain qu'il était en chemise de nuit -pas la tenue la plus appropriée pour recevoir de la visite- il resserra vivement les pas de sa chemise autour de lui.

-Bilbon Sacquet, finit par répondre le jeune hobbit. Pour vous servir.

Dwalin grogna et pénétra dans la maison, poussa légèrement Bilbon.

-Nous nous connaissons ? demanda Bilbon, l'air soucieux et légèrement mal à l'aise.

-Non, répondis le nain avec brutalité.

Il enleva sa cape sale, projetant des petits morceaux de boue sur le parquet.

-C'est par où, mon gars ? C'est par là ?

-Qu'est-ce qui est par là ? balbutia Bilbon, de plus en plus confus.

Le nain lui lança un regard de travers et énonça, comme si cela coulait de source

-Le souper.

Sur ce, il jeta sa cape à la figure du hobbit. Décidément ce nain, avait les manières les plus pauvres que Bilbon avait jamais vu.

-Il a dit qu'il y aurait à manger. Et en quantité, ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle à manger.

Il suivait, sans aucun doute, le fumet du poisson qu'il finit par trouver, posé sur la table, encore chaud. Dwalin poussa la chaise et s'assit en face de l'assiette qu'il vida en quelques secondes. Il dédaignait les fourchettes et les couteaux au profil de ses grandes paluches velues. Bilbon frissonna de dégout quand il le vit empoigner le poisson à pleine main et déchirer la chair avec ses dents, comme un animal.

-Mhh, excellent ça, dit le nain avec un air appréciateur. Y'en a d'autres ?

Bilbon, qui s'était à son tour assis à distance respectueuse de Dwalin, se leva et attrapa une corbeille où reposaient plusieurs dizaines de petits pains aux herbes. Il avait eu un mal de chien à se les procurer et avait espérer les déguster en paix avec Aijan. Il soupira et tendit la corbeille vers son invité impromptu en marmonnant un « je vous en prie » sans conviction, non sans glisser discrètement un pain dans sa poche. Foi de hobbit, il gouterait à ces pains !

Sans cérémonie, Dwalin empoigna trois ou quatre miches et les fourra dans sa grande bouche. Quelques miettes se perdirent dans sa barbe drue. Le hobbit allait s'indigner quand Aijan apparut, une large assiette garnie de légume et de fruits dans les mains.

-Et bien Bilbon, nous avons de la visite ?

Elle avait les sourcils haussés et dardait sur l'étranger un regard interrogateur. Quand Dwalin la vit, il s'étouffa et se leva avec précipitation, la main portée sur le pommeau de son épée. D'un mouvement d'une rapidité époustouflante, il dégaina et cingla sa lame vers le visage de l'elfe en mugissant

 _-In da nam eron Aulë_ , une saloperie d'elfe !

Bilbon hoqueta de terreur à l'idée de voir son amie blessée et que du sang soit versé dans sa demeure si calme et sans histoire. La mort d'une elfe dans sa salle à manger serait un évènement regrettable et absolument fâcheux. Cependant, d'un mouvement souple, et sans même tressaillir, Aijan avait esquivé le coup. Elle tenait à présent la lame du nain en son pouce et son index, un sourire moqueur plaqué sur le visage.

-Attention, maitre nain, vous pourriez vous faire mal.

Dwalin se rassit, le regards furieux et un peu vexé.

-Qu'est-ce que ça, il désigna Aijan de la main, fait ici ? Oh Gandalf va entendre parler de moi.

-C'est mon amie et qu'est-ce que Gan…

Le jeune hobbit fut coupé par le bruit de sa sonnette. Dwalin leva vers lui un regard peu amène et lança;

\- Ça doit être la porte.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de laisser Aijan avec le nain aux manières violentes mais l'expression rassurante sur le visage de l'elfe le rassénéra. Il s'en alla donc ouvrir.

Il se retrouva de nouveau face à face avec un nain. Celui-ci portait une barbe blanche et semblait mesurer à peu près la taille d'un hobbit. Il avait l'air très vieux mais son visage pétillait de malice.

\- Balin, pour vous servir, dit-il en s'inclinant, les bras ouverts.

\- Bonsoir, fit Bilbon en retour, l'air morne.

Deux nains inconnus sur son pallier à seulement un quart d'heure d'intervalle, c'était trop pour lui. Balin, quant à lui, jeta un regard derrière lui en disant

\- Oui, oui, il fait bon. Quoique, ajouta-t-il en passant la porte, il risque de pleuvoir cette nuit. Suis-je en retard ?

\- En retard pour quoi ? le questionna Bilbon, le regard interrogateur.

Balin ne lui répondit cependant pas car, ayant aperçu Dwalin dans le couloir, il préféra délaisser le hobbit, confus, pour rejoindre son camarade nain.

\- Ah ! Bonsoir mon frère, fit-il en s'avançant, l'air joyeux.

Dwalin se détourna du pot qu'il était en train de secouer sans ménagement et salua le nouvel arrivant.

\- Par ma barbe, tu es plus petit et plus gros que la dernière fois !

Son ton rieur surpris Bilbon qui les rejoignit dans le couloir tandis que Balin répondait;

\- Plus gros, pas plus petit. Et suffisamment malin pour nous deux.

Sur ce, ils rirent, s'attrapèrent fermement les avant-bras et entrechoquèrent leur tête avec force dans un fracas qui fit trembler le parquet. Bilbon sursauta, hautement choqué et il entendit le rire cristallin d'Aijan depuis la salle à manger.

\- Excuser-moi, navré de vous interrompre mais je ne suis pas sûr que vous soyez dans la bonne maison, tenta Bilbon en jetant des regards désolés sur son beau tapis, maintenant maculé de la terre qui était collée sous les bottes des nains.

Sans faire cas de sa remarque, les deux nains cheminèrent ensemble vers la cuisine. Aijan, l'œil curieux, les attendait, adossée contre le mur, les deux bras ramenés sous sa poitrine. Quand elle vit le nouvel arrivant, elle place une main sur son cœur et dit

 _\- Mae l'ovannen_ , maitre nain. Je m'appelle Aijan.

Balin ouvrit grands les yeux et marmonna à l'intention de son frère, l'air désapprobateur ;

\- Qu'est-ce qu'une elfe vient faire ici ?

\- Le hobbit dit que c'est son amie.

\- Mes avis que c'est impossible d'être ami avec un elfe, ajouta le vieux nain avec un air entendu. C'est une espionne, je te dis.

Aijan ne s'indigna pas, son regard se fit bienveillant comme celui d'un adulte contemplant les bêtises de jeunes enfants. Bilbon, sentant le besoin de séparer elfe et nains pour éviter toute effusion inutile, dirigea, un peu à contre cœur, les deux étrangers vers le si précieux garde-manger. Ils ne se firent pas prier et commencèrent à joyeusement dévaliser les réserves du hobbit.

Doutant soudain du bien-fondé de sa dernière action, Bilbon se dandinait sur ses pieds nus, sa robe de chambre bien attachée autour de sa taille.

\- Vous savez, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas avoir des… il hésita un instant sur le terme, … visiteurs. J'aime en avoir, comme n'importe quel hobbit. Mais j'aime bien les connaitre avant qu'ils ne me rendent visite.

Les nains ne semblaient ne l'écouter qu'à moitié, débattant entre eux de la qualité d'un beau camembert qu'ils avaient déniché dans une des étagères.

\- L'ennui c'est que je ne vous connais pas le moins du monde.

Dwalin jeta derrière lui le camembert, semblant avoir décidé que l'odeur qui s'en échappait était vraiment anormale. Bilbon continua

\- Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Et je ne veux pas être grossier mais je me devais de vous parler franchement, il respira un bon coup et plaça ses mains devant lui, je suis navré.

Balin et Dwalin firent soudainement silence et se tournèrent vers le hobbit. Le plus vieux finit par sourire et dire à un Bilbon estomaqué;

\- Excuses acceptées.

Puis il tendit une chope vide à son frère et lui fit signe de la remplir abondamment. Alors que Bilbon allait protester -de la bière à cette heure-ci ? – la sonnette résonna une troisième fois. Au bord de la crise de nerf, Bilbon s'apprêtait à aller ouvrir quand il entendit Aijan lui crier

\- Laissez Bilbon, je vais ouvrir.

Il soupira et laissa les deux nains pour se diriger vers le salon. Il avait soudain une très forte envie de s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil et de ne jamais en sortir.

* * *

 _Petit lexique :_

 _G_ _amp = griffe en Sindarin_

 _Mae l'ovannen = soyez le bienvenu en Sindarin_

 _In da name eron Aulë= Par Aulë (divinité naine) ! en Khuzdul_

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à surement bientôt pour la suite.**

 **Ps : pour ceux qui se demandent, je me base uniquement sur les films n'ayant pas lu (ne me jetez pas de pierres svp) les livres. Les dialogues sont aussi, pour certains, issus des fils de Peter Jackson.**


	4. Chapter 4

**De retour avec le chapitre 4 de l'histoire d'Aijan. N'ayant pas beaucoup, ni même aucun retour sur cette fanfic, je ne sais pas ce qui vous plait et ce qui vous gêne. Je suis un peu déçue de l'absence de reviews mais je ne me décourage pas !Je ne possède rien tout appartient à Tolkien et à Peter Jackson (pour les dialogues issus du film).**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Depuis le salon, Aijan pouvait sentir l'exaspération et la confusion grandir chez son ami. Elle en sourirait avec plaisir si le sentiment d'excitation ne s'était pas transformé en douleur latente, comme s'il n'était plus capable de la prévenir de ce qui allait advenir autrement qu'au moyen de la douleur. Elle ne souffrait pas réellement mais cela était suffisant pour lui faire perdre son beau sourire.

Quand elle entendit la sonnette pour la troisième fois, pensant que Bilbon allait surement devenir soit fou soit étrangement amorphe, elle proposa d'aller ouvrir et quitter le confort du canapé pour se diriger vers l'entrée. Bien mal lui en pris.

Alors qu'elle marchait, la pression s'accentua et elle eut soudain mal aux oreilles. Ses tympans souffraient d'un mal bizarre et un sifflement aigu lui perça le crâne. Elle tituba mais continua à avancer, pousser, comme la veille, par un désir irrépressible.

Elle arriva bientôt à la porte qu'elle ouvrit en grand. Sur le seuil se trouvait deux nains à peine plus petits qu'elle et partageant sans aucun doute un lien de parenté. Celui de gauche était blond, les cheveux et la barbé tressés et ornés de plusieurs médaillons brillants. Il portait une épée dans le dos et Aijan devina qu'une multitude de lames étaient cachées dans les replis de son manteau et de ses chausses. Il souriait agréablement et Aijan le trouva fort jeune, pas encore centenaire. Contrairement aux deux autres nains qu'elle avait déjà eu le plaisir -mhhmhh- de croiser, elle ne le trouva pas laid, quoiqu'un peu courtaud.

Quand elle regarda enfin celui de droite, le silence se fit dans sa tête et la pression qui la serrait se relâcha subitement. Il était aussi brun que l'autre était blond et n'avait presque pas de barbe, fait remarquable chez un nain. Il était vêtu de noir et ses lèvres pleines étaient fendues en un sourire charmant.

\- Fili, se présenta celui de gauche.

\- Et Kili, compléta l'autre.

Ils s'inclinèrent ensemble en finirent d'une même voix ;

\- Pour vous servir.

Sans trop savoir ce qu'elle faisait, et encore surprise de la soudaine disparition de sa douleur, Aijan porta la main sur son cœur et s'inclinant à son tour dit, à l'adresse de Kili et Kili ;

\- _Êl síla erin lû e-govaned vîn_. Je suis Aijan, une amie de Maitre Sacquet.

Aijan rougit quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire; elle venait d'annoncer, de manière subtile, qu'elle bénissait les étoiles de sa rencontre avec les deux frères. Heureusement pour elle, les nains ne parlaient pas Sindarin.

Alors qu'elle les laissait entrer, elle s'interrogea sur le brusque silence. Ce sentiment l'avait guidé jusqu'à la Comté, puis jusqu'à Cul-de-sac et enfin vers les deux nains devant elle. Au bout de quelques instants, elle comprit; l'essence même de sa quête résidait dans Fili et Kili. Elle ne savait pas encore de quelle manière mais elle en était à présent certaine.

Leurs beaux sourires fanèrent quand ils se rendirent compte que la personne qui leur faisait face n'était absolument pas, ni un Hobbit ni Maitre Sacquet.

\- Personne ne nous a prévenu qu'il y aurait un elfe, chuchota Fili à l'oreille de son frère. Thorin va être furieux.

Il jeta un regard soupçonneux vers Aijan, qui, grâce à son ouïe elfique, avait tout entendu.

\- Elle n'a pas l'air bien dangereuse, retorqua le plus jeune, en penchant sa tête sur le côté. C'est la première fois que je vois un elfe.

Sans gêne aucune, et Aijan faisait de son mieux pour ne pas s'offusquer, ils se mirent à tourner autour d'elle en la détaillant.

\- Elle n'est pas très grande.

\- Et pas bien grosse.

\- Elle n'a pas de barbe, c'est bizarre je croyais que toutes les femmes avaient des barbes.

Aijan trouva choquant qu'ils pensent une telle chose -n'avaient-ils jamais quitté leurs montagnes ? - mais ne pipa mot.

\- Mère mentait quand elle disait que de la mousse leur sortait des oreilles.

\- Ses cheveux sont drôlement bizarres, on dirait du mithril.

\- Et ses yeux, ils ressemblent à ceux d'un chat…

Dwalin, qui déboula dans le couloir pour saluer les nouveaux arrivants, s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils face à l'attitude des plus malpolies des jeunes nains.

\- Les garçons, voyons, arrêtez d'importunez… cette elfe, et venez plutôt nous aider à sortir les victuailles.

\- Monsieur Dwalin ! s'écria Kili, en partant, bars dessus bras dessous avec le nain barbu, vers la cuisine.

Fili s'apprêtait à leur emboiter le pas quand Aijan, qui avait perçu, entre les pans de son manteau, l'éclat subtile d'une lame, l'interpella :

\- Vous voulez peut-être que je vous débarrasse de vos armes ?

\- Oui mais faites attention, je viens de les faire affuter.

Il confia ses armes à l'elfe qui les pris avec précaution et les posa sur un drôle de coffre qui trainait dans l'entrée.

Balin salua à son tour les arrivants en leur lançant des tapes affectueuses dans le dos.

\- Il faut mettre tout ça dans le vestibule, dit-il l'air joyeux, où tout le monde n'entrera pas !

Même s'il parlait la langue courante parfaitement, un léger accent rendait sa prononciation rappeuse et gutturale. Aijan, habitué au parlé glissant et souple des elfes, était fort surprise et également intéressée; les nains lui paraissaient appartenir à un peuple des plus fascinant.

\- Tout le monde ? demanda Bilbon, l'air effaré et les cheveux relativement en pétard. Combien y en a-t-il encore ?

Les pans de son peignoir à carreaux battaient l'air et ses joues avaient pris une discrète couleur rouge, signifiant que son éducation d'Hobbit poli commençait à être mise à mal et qu'il peinait à ne pas s'énerver pour de bon.

C'est ce moment que choisir les nains qui attendaient depuis quelques secondes devant la porte, et qu'Aijan avait repéré à leurs respirations de mufle et leur odeur, un étrange mélange de sueur et de cuir, pour frapper à la porte. Bilbon gémit, au désespoir avant de se ressaisir et d'aller ouvrir.

\- Il n'y a personne ! Aller vous-en, aller ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre ! Il y a déjà beaucoup trop de nains dans ma salle à manger ! Et… et si c'est une andouille qui me fait une farce, je n'ai qu'une chose à lui dire, elle est de très mauvais goût !

Le battant s'ouvrit et une dizaine de nains s'étala sur le sol en pestant et grognant. Derrière eux, une silhouette nettement plus grande et qui créait une ombre sur le pallier, lança au Hobbit un regard amusé.

\- Gandalf, dit Bilbon, seulement à moitié surpris de la présence du vieux magicien.

En voyant une dizaine de nains, des gros et des maigres, des petits et des grands, débouler dans le salon, Aijan sut que la soirée allait être très intéressante. La plupart des nains présents avaient l'air assez âgés et portaient de lourdes barbes tressées pour la plupart. Un jeune nain à l'air simplet passa dans le salon et, en la voyant, ouvrit des yeux grands comme des marmites et lâcha le jambon qu'il tenait dans les mains. Le morceau de viande atterri sur le sol en un « splach » des plus comique.

Depuis longtemps, Aijan avait cessé de s'offusquer des réactions que les gens avaient en la voyant. Quand certains tombaient béats devant elle, d'autres affichaient des airs clairement dégoutés se demandant comment une telle créature avait vu le jour. L'elfe, d'abord blessée par cette haine qu'elle ne pensait en aucun cas mériter, avait fini par ne plus prêter attention qu'à elle et elle seule. Même chez les elfes, pourtant son propre peuple, son sang, elle était source d'animosité, de jalousie et de ressentiment.

En effet, bien qu'elle soit elfe, Aijan n'était pas une elfe ordinaire; elle était née de la volonté des Valars, un soir de pleine lune, sur le haut d'une colline où ne poussait que des _Ithil lóth,_ les délicates fleurs de la nuit, dont les pétales étaient d'argent et la tige d'or. On racontait que c'était là, à l'aube des temps, que le ciel s'était uni avec la terre pour former la Terre du milieu et que c'était, depuis lors, un endroit béni par les étoiles et le soleil.

Le _Perv_ sacré disait que les _Edhel edhil -o i ithil_ étaient des cadeaux des dieux, envoyés pour accomplir leur volonté sur la Terre du milieu. Au cours des siècles et après avoir été témoins de leurs hauts faits, les conteurs et les bardes avaient fait des elfes lunaires des êtres légendaires capable d'accomplir des miracles, de faire basculer le cours des batailles, de découvrir des trésors cachés, de monter les dragons et de plier à leur volonté les royaumes humains et nains…

Quand Aijan était née, les elfes de toute la région s'étaient rassemblés, impatients de découvrir quelles merveilles elle allait produire. Ils étaient persuadés qu'elle allait permettre aux elfes de reprendre le contrôle de la Terre du Milieu et d'établir un empire millénaire. Mais, les siècles filant, rien ne se passa, son héritage ancestral; la promesse d'une vie extraordinaire, fut oublié et le mépris et la déception prirent la place du respect et de l'adoration dans le regard des elfes. Aijan avait, pendant un temps, maudit les Valars pour l'avoir fait naître et avoir tant tarder à lui accorder sa quête. Elle avait haï jusqu'au plus profond de son être ceux qui la méprisaient, leur souhaitant mille morts et une douleur infinie.

Sans père ni mère, sans véritable famille, Aijan s'était trouvée seule pendant de longues années avant d'arriver à Mirkwood et de rencontrer Legolas.

\- Aijan ? Ah, te voilà ! lança Bilbon d'une voix soulagée, tirant Aijan de ses pensées.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser les mauvaises pensées qui commençaient à germer dans son esprit. Sa quête était enfin là, elle se devait d'arrêter de ressasser inutilement le passé.

\- Cher Bilbon, je crois que votre garde-manger est en passe de se faire vider, souffla Aijan avec un sourire entendu en pointant du doigt un gros nain qui venait de s'emparer de trois belles meules d'emmental.

En avisant cette scène, Bilbon avança, s'embarrassa les pieds dans son peignoir et manqua de chuter. Il balbutia, en se rattrapant tant bien que mal à un porte manteau qui se trouvait là;

\- Un peu excessif, non ? Avez-vous un couteau à fromage ?

Une voix, grave et enrouée répondit à Bilbon;

\- Un couteau à fromage ? un nain portant à drôle de chapeau à revers, venait de sortir du garde-manger en serrant entre ses mains quatre saucissons. Non ! Il les mange en entiers !

Aijan, observant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour venir en aide au pauvre hobbit, décida de s'éclipser vers le salon où elle avait laissé sa cape.

Quand elle pénétra dans la pièce, une forte odeur de tabac lui piqua le nez et elle eut un rictus de dégout. Plusieurs nains avaient dégainé de longues pipes en bois et fumaient tranquillement sans même prendre la peine d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Son odorat étant fort développé, Aijan avait l'impression qu'on lui avait fourré les narines de tabac.

Zigzaguant entre chaises, fauteuils et nains, elle s'empressa d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour laisser entrer un peu d'air. La fraicheur de la brise provoqua une montée de chair de poule sur ses bras nus.

\- Vous êtes vraiment petite pour une elfe, fit remarquer le jeune nain au jambon.

\- Je n'ai pas le plaisir de connaitre votre nom monsieur…

\- Ori, se présenta-t-il avec empressement.

Balin, le vieux nain, jeta un regard désapprobateur à Ori. Il n'appréciait visiblement pas que l'on parle à l'elfe, qui n'avait, selon lui, rien à faire là.

\- Maitre Ori, je ne suis pas vraiment petite, retorqua Aijan, l'air indulgent en ignorant les mauvaises ondes qu'émettait Balin. Je n'ai simplement pas terminé ma croissance.

Dwalin ricana entre deux bouchées de poulet

\- Mahal, tout puissant ! Un bébé elfe !

\- Ce sont les pires ! ajouta Balin en croquant dans une orange dont le jus coula le long de ses doigts pour tomber en grosses taches sombres sur son pantalon. Mal élevés et terriblement insupportables.

Aijan ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Qu'ils la pensent jeune, un _bébé elfe_ , était clairement la chose la plus amusante qu'elle avait entendu de la soirée.

\- Maitre Dwalin, je courrais déjà le monde depuis bien longtemps que votre arrière-arrière-grand-père tétait encore le sein.

Ori s'étouffa sur sa bière et Dwalin fit mine de rougir. Balin, visiblement surpris, plissa les yeux pour examiner les traits d'Aijan et émis un petit grognement de gorge. Il était vrai qu'aux premiers abords, elle paraissait jeune; elle possédait une silhouette bien proportionnée mais était petite. Ses formes n'avaient visiblement pas fini de se développer quoique ses joues avaient déjà perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance. Son teint était clair, plus clair que celui de n'importe quelle naine, et ses yeux brillants. Ses traits étaient un mélange étrange entre douceur et bestialité; des hautes pommettes et des sourcils droits et foncés qui lui donnaient un air sévère, des paupières bridés à la manière d'un félin et des lèvres dont la douceur appelait les baisers. Balin décida qu'elle était une créature dangereusement envoutante et qu'il ne la voulait en aucun cas près de lui. Ni près d'aucun des membres de la compagnie, d'ailleurs.

Le silence pesant fut brisé par Fili et Kili qui, ayant déniché un baril de bière de la meilleure qualité, venaient de débouler dans le séjour. La plupart des nains se levèrent, chopes à la main, et partirent à leur rencontre. La maison ne fut alors plus que cris ;« Sers-moi donc, mon gars ! », « Il en a eu plus que moi ! », « Diantre, qu'est-ce que c'est bon ! » et autre « Il y en a encore ? ».

Gandalf, à qui Aijan n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de dire bonjour, s'affairait à compter les nains qui ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche en courant dans tous les sens. Il paraissait atrocement grand et sa tête frôlait le plafond à chacun de ses pas.

\- Il semblerait qu'il nous manque un nain, souffla-t-il en recomptant ses doigts.

Ils n'étaient que douze or Gandalf avait donné rendez-vous à treize nains.

\- Il est en retard, c'est tout, dit Dwalin en sortant son nez de sa chope pour adresser au magicien un regard indulgent. Il est allé dans le nord, à une réunion de notre clan. Il va arriver.

Et il replongea dans sa bière tandis que Gandalf soupirait.

\- _Mithrandir_ ! Mais que fais-tu ici ?

Le vieil homme se retourna et son visage s'éclaira quand il aperçut Aijan. Celle-ci, sans se soucier des regards étonnés de la compagnie, se jeta dans les bras de Gandalf, le faisant chanceler. Il rit et la serra doucement contre lui. Le tissu rêche de sa robe grise frotta contre la joue de l'elfe qui sourit de bonheur.

\- Je rends visite à Monsieur Sacquet ! répondit Gandalf. Et j'accompagne la compagnie de nains. Et toi ?

\- Je ne sais vraiment. Nous en parlerons plus tard, veux-tu ? Comme tu m'as manqué ! Cela fait bien… cinquante ans que je ne t'ai pas vu !

\- Oh, plus que cela, j'en ai peur, pouffa le mage en passant une main affectueuse dans les cheveux argentés de l'elfe.

Aijan leva les yeux et gratifia Gandalf d'un sourire moqueur.

\- C'est vrai que tu as encore vieilli, mon ami.

\- Toi, tu as l'air toujours aussi jeune.

\- C'est faux ! J'ai pris un centimètre depuis la dernière fois, contra Aijan, l'air très fière.

Nori, un nain dont les cheveux arboraient une drôle de coiffure en forme d'étoile, avança d'un pas hésitant vers les deux êtres qui s'enlaçaient toujours.

\- Vous vous connaissez ?

Aijan haussa un sourcil;

\- De toute évidence.

\- Je côtoie Aijan depuis mon adolescence, Maitre Nori.

A cette annonce, les nains présents ouvrirent grand la bouche de stupeur; pour eux, Gandalf n'avait pas d'âge ou du moins, avait toujours été vieux. L'imaginer jeune, s'amusant avec Aijan leur semblait une idée si bizarre qu'elle leur fit des nœuds au cerveau. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'oublier ce qu'ils venaient de voir et repartirent dans la cuisine où la nourriture les attendait.

Pendant une heure, ils festoyèrent, rirent et burent sous le regard vigilant d'un Bilbon Sacquet des plus soucieux. Gandalf et Aijan restaient en retrait, contemplant la scène mais n'y prenant pas part.

Fili, qui tenait dans ses mains une demie douzaine de chopes remplies de liquide ambré et mousseux, monta sur la table avec une grâce de pachyderme et se mit à les distribuer. Il envoya valser plusieurs assiettes et renversa allégrement une dizaine de verres.

\- Qui veut de la bière ?

Aijan crut que Bilbon allait faire une crise d'apoplexie. Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui serra le bras en signe de soutien. Il hocha la tête dans sa direction sans pour autant quitter le triste spectacle des yeux. Le hobbit était pale et assistait, hébété, au carnage de sa maison. A la brillante initiative de Dwalin, les joyeux convives se lancèrent dans un concours de beuverie que Kili remporta haut la main.

Avant que la pièce ne se remplisse de rots en tous genres, Aijan lui glissa;

\- Belle descente.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et il rougit avant d'éclater de rire en entendant le rot impressionnant d'Ori qui se prolongea sur quelques secondes. Un instant, Aijan se demanda comment un si petit corps pouvait produire un tel son. Après cet… exploit, l'hilarité fut générale. Bombur tapait bruyamment son poing sur la table et Gloin riait si fort qu'il tomba du banc sur lequel il était assis. Le rire communicatif de l'assemblée finie par atteindre Aijan qui se prit à sourire discrètement. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de rire pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas rester impassible face à la bonne humeur des nains.

Le temps fila et bientôt, la table fut vidée de tous mets. Certains nains semblèrent prendre conscience du désastre qu'était devenue le salon et commencèrent à ranger la vaisselle. Si Bilbon avait, pendant une seconde, souri à l'initiative, il tendait maintenant vers le rouge et tentait d'empêcher, sans grands succès, Nori d'essuyer son verre avec un napperon de soie.

\- Excusez-moi, dit-il en arrachant le tissu des mains du nain, c'est un napperon pas un torchon.

\- Mais c'est plein de trous, fit remarquer Bofur en le désignant de sa pipe.

\- C'est normal qu'il y ait des trous, répliqua Bilbon, de plus en plus exaspéré. C'est du crochet.

\- C'est un jeu amusant le croquet. Quand on a des boules !

Son sourire se fit goguenard et il tira sur sa pipe.

S'en fut trop pour le hobbit qui se mit à jurer à voix basse en pressant son front contre le mur;

\- Misère, misère ! Peste soit de ces nains !

\- Mon cher Bilbon, dit Gandalf en passant l'embrasure de la porte menant à la cuisine. Que diable vous arrive-t-il ?

\- Que m'arrive-t-il ? Je suis envahi par des nains ! Que font-ils ici ?

\- Ils font une très joyeuse assemblée, contra le magicien en contemplant Bofur et Nori se battre pour un saucisson. Quand on s'est habitué à eux.

\- Je ne veux pas m'habituer à eux ! cria presque le hobbit, aux bords de la crise de nerf. Regardez l'état de ma cuisine ! De la boue incrustée dans le tapis et ils ont pillé le garde-manger. Et je ne vais pas vous dire ce qu'ils ont fait dans les toilettes, ils ont quasiment détruit la plomberie ! Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils font dans ma maison !

Tout en parlant, les deux hommes s'étaient dirigés vers le couloir.

Ori, visiblement inconscient de ce qui se passait, choisit ce moment précis pour demander d'une voix innocente où il pouvait ranger son assiette. Avant que le hobbit ne puisse répondre, Fili apparu et pris l'assiette des mains du jeune nain.

\- Moi je sais, Ori. Donne-la-moi.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il jeta l'assiette à Kili qui la réceptionna avec habilité et l'envoya à son tour dans les mains de Bifur qui faisait face à l'évier. Fili commença à ramasser toutes les assiettes et les bols, jonglant avec quelques instants, avant d'entreprendre de les jeter à son frère qui lui-même les lançait à Bifur, créant ainsi une chaine où la vaisselle volait dans tous les sens.

\- C'était à ma mère, couina Bilbon tandis que son beau service à thé passait de mains en mains à une vitesse folle.

Aijan ne put qu'admirer la remarquable adresse dont faisait preuve les nains. Ils ne cassaient ni n'ébréchaient.

Bofur, l'air joyeux comme un gamin à Noël, pris en main les couverts et, accompagné par Nori, Dori et Oin, les fit claquer sur la table dans un bruit clair qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention du jeune hobbit.

\- Ne faites pas ça, vous allez les émousser ! plaida-t-il, l'œil horrifié.

\- Oh, vous entendez ça les gars ? Il dit qu'on va émousser les couteaux !

A la surprise d'Aijan, et beaucoup moins à celle de Gandalf, Kili se mit à chanter, vite rejoint par son frère puis par l'ensemble de la compagnie. L'elfe savait que les nains avaient quelque chose avec les chants, elle ne pensait juste pas qu'ils poussaient la chansonnette en faisant la vaisselle. Bofur se mit même à jouer gaiement de la flute. La chanson, où il était question de casser les verres et de rependre du lait sur le sol, se finit quand la dernière assiette, la dernière fourchette, furent propres.

Deux coups secs furent frappés à la porte et un silence bizarre s'installât dans le trou de Bilbon. Gandalf lâcha sa pipe et dit d'un air solennel;

\- C'est lui.

Aijan se demanda qui pouvait bien être ce « lui ». Visiblement, c'était quelqu'un d'important pour la compagnie, le silence respectueux régnant dans le salon venait de le prouver.

Le magicien se leva et se dirigea sans un mot vers la porte qu'il ouvrit en grand. Aijan s'était faufilé derrière lui.

Dehors se trouvait le nain le plus grand qu'elle ait jamais vu, plus grand encore que Dwalin. Il portait une courte barbe noire, taillée en pointe et deux tresses s'échappaient de ses cheveux de jais pour encadrer son visage fier. Sans savoir où Aijan l'avait déjà vu, il lui parut familier comme celui d'une vieille connaissance.

Ses yeux, d'un bleu souverain, se posèrent sur Gandalf.

\- Gandalf, salua-t-il avec un sourire qui, au gout d'Aijan, brisait le caractère imposant de sa figure. Vous aviez dit que l'endroit serait facile à trouver. Je me suis perdu… deux fois.

Il dégrafa sa lourde cape de voyage, révélant ainsi des vêtements en cuir luisant et fourrure épaisse. Il portait une grosse ceinture avec une bouche d'argent scintillante.

\- Je ne l'aurai jamais trouvé s'il n'y avait eu le signe sur la porte, continua-t-il en entrant dans le hall.

\- Un signe ? coupa Bilbon, en secouant de droite à gauche ses bouclettes soyeuses. Il n'y a pas de signe sur la porte, elle a été peinte la semaine dernière !

Gandalf bougea soudain avec l'intention de fermer la porte et Aijan perdit sa cachette. Elle se retrouva seule au beau milieu du couloir et le regard du grand nain se posa sur elle.

Sa réaction fut pire encore que celle de Dwalin.

Son visage se déforma en quelques secondes passant de plaisant à terrible et il se jeta sur elle. Aijan n'essaya même pas d'esquiver; elle avait deviné l'importance du nain qui lui faisait face et ne souhaitait en aucun cas le mettre encore plus en colère.

Il lui attrapa le col violement et la plaqua contre le mur. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Tous les membres de la compagnie retinrent leur souffle.

\- Qu'est- ce que tu fais ici, elfe ? M'espionnes-tu ? Cherches-tu à empêcher ma quête ?

\- Je ne suis au courant de rien… tenta de protester Aijan mais il renforça sa prise et elle ne put finir sa phrase.

\- Viles créatures, j'aurai dû me douter que vous alliez intervenir. Toujours à fourrer votre nez partout.

\- Je ne …

\- N'essaie pas de te justifier, espionne.

Gandalf tenta de calmer le nain;

\- Thorin, calmez-vous …

\- C'est vous qui l'avez amenée ici ? cracha Thorin, en jetant au magicien un regard furieux. Comment pouvez-vous ? Ces êtres perfides, sans honneur…

Aijan en avait entendu assez. Elle ne se laisserait pas insulter pour le seul fait qu'elle avait le malheur d'avoir des oreilles pointues d'autant plus par un nain qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle attrapa le bras de Thorin, le serra fort et, pivotant sur elle-même, prit appui sur le mur pour enfin inverser leur position. De surprise, le nain lâcha son col.

Elle rapprocha son visage impassible de celui de Thorin et siffla;

\- La prochaine fois que vous critiquer mon honneur, j'enfoncerai ma dague dans votre gorge tellement profondément que vous vomirez des litres et des litres de sang. Je suis peut-être une elfe mais le temps n'est pas venu où je me laisserai insulter par un nain.

Aijan allait continuer sur sa lancée quand une main se posa sur son épaule et la força à lâcher Thorin. Gandalf l'éloigna du nain avec force, les sourcils froncés, l'air soucieux. Elle reprit ses esprits et réalisa que tous les nains présents avaient dégainé leurs armes et les pointaient dans sa direction.

Elle ricana

\- Ne vous embarrassez pas, maitres nains. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire du mal à votre roi. Thorin écu de chêne, ajouta-t-elle en glissant son regard sur le nain qui peinait à retrouver son souffle. Je me souviens de vous maintenant.

Thorin se leva difficilement et son regard se durcit encore plus.

\- Je suis Aijan, pupille du roi Thranduil de Mirkwood.

\- Je me fous de qui vous êtes ! cria Thorin en brandissant son poing menaçant.

\- Votre mémoire vous fait défaut avec l'âge. Je pensais pourtant que les nains n'oubliaient jamais leurs compagnons d'armes.

\- Jamais je n'ai…

Aijan de dégagea de l'emprise de Gandalf et fit deux pas dans la direction de Thorin. Dwalin piqua le dos de l'elfe avec son épée et marmonna « attention à ce que tu fais, elfe ».

\- Oh que si. Il y a soixante ans, dans les plaines de la Moria, lors de la bataille contre les armées d'Azog le Profanateur. Je suis la seule elfe à avoir combattu ce jour-là. Je ne pouvais supporter de voir votre peuple mourir seul et de ne rien faire. Je trouvais la cause des nains juste et avait désobéi à mon roi pour venir vous aider. Je le regrette maintenant, quand je vois la manière qu'on les nains de remercier leurs alliés.

Il y eu une longue minute de silence. Un silence pesant qui enveloppa la compagnie d'un brouillards épais. Si certains, comme Balin ou Dwalin, fouillaient leur mémoire à la recherche d'un souvenir pouvant prouver l'histoire de l'elfe, d'autres découvraient Aijan sous un autre jour.

\- Une elfe aux cheveux d'argent… oui ! Je me souviens. Les orcs mourraient par dizaine sous vos flèches ! Le sang coulait à flot là où vos dagues volaient ! s'écria Balin, le visage soudain fendu d'un sourire nostalgique.

Thorin, ne dit rien et ne s'excusa point. Il ne considérait plus Aijan comme une menace mais son honneur, blessé au plus haut point d'avoir été maitrisé et ridiculisé par un elfe, femme de surcroit, l'empêchait d'agir comme la politesse le voudrait. Il se contenta de bousculer Aijan pour rejoindre ses neveux. Il les salua chaudement et l'ambiance se détendit.

Fili et Kili s'empressèrent d'enlacer leur oncle. Aijan décida qu'elle était trop énervée et partie sans un bruit dans le salon. Elle s'enfonça dans un fauteuil en velours et ferma les yeux en massant ses tempes.

* * *

 _Petit léxique_ ; _Êl síla erin lû e-govaned vîn= Une étoile brille au moment de notre rencontre en Sindarin_

 _Ithil lóth = les fleurs de la Lune en Sindarin_

 _Perv = livre, manuscrit en Sindarin_

 _Edhel edhil -o i ithil = elfe de la Lune en Sindarin_

 _Mithrandir = Pèlerin gris en Sindarin, surnom de Gandalf._

 **J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre beaucoup plus long que les autres. Je viens de rentrer en terminale j'aurais donc de moins en moins de temps pour écrire mais je vais essayer de continuer à publier.**

 **Gros bisous !**

 **Nexadi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me revoila ! Et ce chapitre continue avec la soirée à Cul-de-sac. Cette partie, très collée aux films, devrait se finir dans un ou deux chapitres grand max. C'est une partie plutôt descriptive mais l'action va bientôt se lancer alors accrochez-vous !**

 **Merci à ceux qui ont mis en favorite et à ceux qui ont follow !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Bilbon était encore sous le choc de la violente interaction entre Aijan et Thorin. Quand il l'avait plaquée contre le mur, Bilbon n'avait rien fait. Il avait couiné comme une petite souris et avait laissé sa nouvelle amie se faire agresser. En bon hôte et hobbit bien élevé, il aurait dû défendre l'elfe et chasser le nain de sa maison. Il se sentait honteux et terriblement inutile. Mais quelque chose le troublait bien plus encore; les yeux d'Aijan s'étaient graduellement assombris alors que Thorin l'insultait, passant du bleu au violet avant de devenir aussi noirs que la nuit, donnant à son visage un aspect menaçant qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Ses lèvres s'étaient retroussées, dévoilant des dents blanches et pointus. L'aura qu'elle avait dégagé à cet instant avait fait monter la chair de poule aux bras de Bilbon et son instinct lui avait crié de s'enfuir aussi loin que possible.

Le hobbit réalisa qu'Aijan, derrière un minois innocent et des manières parfaites, était une personne dangereuse.

La compagnie semblait l'avoir remarqué également et l'ambiance était nettement plus froide. Quelques rires et des embrassades, bien loin de l'exubérante réunion à laquelle Bilbon s'attendait. Thorin, un nain impressionnant et dont le visage renfrogné exaltait un caractère et un port princier, qu'il savait grâce à Aijan être un roi nain, se tourna vers lui et l'examina de la tête au pied, la mine moqueuse et vaguement déçue ;

\- Dites-moi, monsieur Sacquet, vous êtes-vous souvent battu ?

Le jeune hobbit eu le temps que bafouiller « je vous demande pardon ? » avant que Thorin ne commence à lui tourner autour, les bras dans le dos et le regard scrutateur. Bilbon eut envie de se recroqueviller sur lui-même tant la stature du nain était imposante.

\- La hache ou l'épée ? Quelle arme préférez-vous ?

\- Eh bien, je ne suis pas maladroit aux fléchettes, pour ne rien vous cacher, répondit Bilbon en se redressant. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi est-ce si important…

Le hobbit ne put s'empêcher de se sentir stupide quand Thorin, un sourire en coin fleurissant sur son visage, lança ;

\- C'est ce que je pensais… il désigna Bilbon d'une main tandis que Kili et Bofur pouffaient discrètement. Il fait plus épicier que cambrioleur.

Un grand éclat de rire prit l'ensemble de la compagnie et, toujours en se tenant les côtes, ils s'en allèrent d'un bon pas dans la salle à manger. Le ricanement gras de Dwalin se répercuta dans le couloir et son pas, lourd et lent, fit trembler le parquet.

Bilbon ne sentait mi- vexé mi- perturbé. Il ne saisissait pas pourquoi les nains s'attendaient à ce qu'il agisse comme un cambrioleur et ne souhaitait en aucun cas en devenir un. Il était un hobbit respectable et en tant que tel, l'idée même de voler le répugnait. Si Gandalf souhaitait de lui qu'il commette un tel acte, il allait être drôlement surpris, foi de Sacquet.

Les nains, après avoir salué leur chef tour à tour avec force embrassades et entrechoquements de cranes, s'attablèrent joyeusement autour de la table en bois. Ils la débarrassèrent sommairement des miettes de pain et des giclures de sauce et Bombur servit à Thorin une large assiette de soupe au poireau qui fumait doucement. De là où il était, adossé contre le mur à quelques pas de Gandalf, Bilbon pouvait surveiller l'ensemble de l'assemblée et garder un œil inquiet sur Aijan, prostrée dans un fauteuil dans la pièce adjacente et fixant le feu d'un regard perturbé.

\- Quelles nouvelles de la réunion dans les Ered Luin ? Sont-ils tous venus ?

C'était Balin et sa longue barbe blanche brossait son pantalon de velours quand il parlait. Il avait dans les yeux une lueur d'espoir mais son visage resta contrit. Thorin hocha la tête tout en enfournant une grosse cuillérée de soupe.

\- Il y avait des envoyés des sept royaumes.

Bilbon, pour avoir étudié la géographie avec son père du temps où il était un jeune hobbit, connaissait l'existence des différents royaumes des nains. On racontait, du moins Bilbon l'avait entendu dire par un caravanier un soir où il était de passage à la taverne, que les salles souterraines des nains regorgeaient mille et une richesses et que le feu brulait si fort dans leur prodigieuses forges que les montagnes rougeoyaient dans la nuit et que le vent charriait l'odeur des braises sur des kilomètres. On disait aussi que les nains se nourrissaient exclusivement d'or et de joyaux mais Bilbon n'avait jamais cru à la véracité de cette rumeur. Les Valars savaient à quel point elle était fausse; en était témoin son garde-manger.

Une vague de contentement déferla sur la compagnie et certains se levèrent avec enthousiasme tandis que d'autres tapaient du pied contre le sol ou du poing sur la table, faisant un maximum de bruit dans une joyeuse cacophonie. Bilbon devina que c'était là leur manière de manifester une joie grandissante.

\- Et les nains des monts de fer ? demanda Dwalin et le silence se fit immédiatement. Dain est avec nous ?

La lassitude peignit les traits de Thorin, défigurant son altière beauté, et il parut soudain beaucoup plus vieux.

\- Ils ne viendront pas.

Dwalin baissa les yeux et un soupir unanime de déception parcourut la tablée.

\- Ils disent que cette quête est la nôtre, et seulement la nôtre, continua le prince nain en envalant une grande lapée de bière.

Bilbon avait eu son compte de surprises pour toute une vie. Il ne souhaitait en aucun cas se mêler plus avant des affaires des nains attablés chez lui mais un mot, proféré par Thorin, attira son attention. Sa curiosité maladive, qui lui avait valu bien des remontrances dans sa jeunesse, le poussa à demander d'une petite voix ;

\- Vous vous lancez dans une quête ?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Si certains haussaient les sourcils, Gandalf affichait un air amusé et entendu.

\- Bilbon, cher ami, dit-il en remontant ses manches et en désignant d'un mouvement vagues de la mains les bougies posées sur les étagères. Il nous faudrait un peu de clarté.

Il fourragea dans les plis de sa robe et en sortit un papier d'aspect usé qui avait pris un teinte grise tirant sur le jaune. Bilbon alla allumer les bougies en jetant des coups d'œil intéressés vers ce qui semblait être une carte.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Gandalf fut interrompu par Thorin ;

\- L'elfe, dit-il simplement.

\- Eh bien quoi, l'elfe ? rétorqua le magicien, sans comprendre.

\- Elle peut nous entendre. Je veux qu'elle sorte.

Les nains, sans cacher leur aversion pour tout ce qui touchaient à Aijan et à son peuple, hochèrent la tête avec vigueur. Seuls Balin et Dwalin restèrent placides.

\- Voyons Thorin…

\- On ne peut pas avoir confiance en les elfes, ils sont menteurs et traitres. Je ne tolérerais pas qu'une elfe soit au courant de nos projets.

Il jeta un regard inquiet vers le salon et ajouta;

\- Elle en a entendu déjà trop.

Bilbon s'apprêtait à protester qu'Aijan était son invitée et amie et que, tout roi qu'il était, il n'avait pas à l'expulser de Cul-de-sac, quand il entendit des pas légers sur le parquet et la porte d'entrée se refermer doucement.

Bofur se leva et alla vérifier que l'elfe était bien partie. Il trouva le fauteuil et le salon vide. Le feu ronronnait dans l'âtre et Aijan avait disparue.

\- Elle n'est plus là, constata le nain en gratta son menton barbu.

Le hobbit rosi sous l'énervement et son visage joufflu se para d'une expression courroucée.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle est partie ! Aijan a bien compris qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue parmi vous ! Elle ne vous a jamais fait de tort et pourtant vous la mépriser comme si elle était le derrière d'un troll ! Les elfes sont des êtres polis et pleins de tact mais je suppose qu'elle a préféré s'enfuir plutôt que de passer la soirée avec vous ! Et je ne sais pas ce qui m'empêche de l'imiter !

Bilbon, étonné lui-même par la verve avec laquelle il avait presque crié ces phrases, se leva et fit les cents pas entre la table et la cuisine. Il n'était pas habitué à s'emporter de la sorte et, bien qu'il ait pensé chaque mot, il se sentait légèrement ridicule. Un silence gêné s'installa et les nains eurent, pour certains, la politesse d'avoir l'air confus.

Gandalf, avec la volonté évidente de briser le malaise, se racla la gorge et déplia la carte

\- Loin à l'est, par de là des monts et les rivières, les terres boisées, les terres désolées, se dresse un pic solitaire…

* * *

Aijan était sortie mais ne s'était pas éloignée. Elle avait escaladé le bout de toit de Cul-de-sac jusqu'à l'endroit où la colline prenait le dessus et s'y était assise. Elle avait pris garde à ne pas faire de bruit, craignant que les nains, en dessous d'elle, ne l'entende progresser sur le toit. Elle était légère et avait le pas silencieux mais avait la malheureuse manie de tomber en faisant un ramdam infernal. Pour une elfe, elle était incroyable maladroite quand elle ne faisait pas attention. La cheminée crachait de la suie noire et une chaleur moite en irradiait. Une pelouse drue lui procurait un maigre confort et elle regretta un instant le moelleux fauteuil qu'elle venait de laisser.

Si elle avait fait aux nains la fleur de quitter la maison, elle était restée à portée d'oreille et était décidée à découvrir quelle sorte d'aventure les Valars avaient préparé pour elle. Elle n'était pas stupide et n'allait pas gâcher sa quête pour satisfaire l'égo blessé et les inquiétudes d'un nain beaucoup trop prétentieux pour ses quelques deux siècles d'existence.

Les nains étaient réputés pour être orgueilleux et avides de richesse. Aijan ne pouvait compter le nombre de fois où Thranduil avait maudit les nains et leur matérialisme insensé. Bien que des décennies se soient écoulées, elle se souvenait distinctement du regard furieux de son roi quand il s'était fait jeté au dehors d'Erebor par Thror, le roi fou. Et pour quoi ? Pour avoir eu l'audace de prévenir le souverain du danger que son obsession pour l'or n'allait pas manquer d'amener sur l'ensemble de la population de la montagne. Thranduil, d'ordinaire si beau et calme, avait, de rage, brisé plusieurs chaises et aboyé sur ses sujets pendants quelques jours.

La voix, fluette et aigue, de Bilbon lui parvint avec assez de clarté pour qu'elle puisse saisir ses propos.

\- La montagne solitaire…

Aijan se raidit à l'évocation d'Erebor. Si le hobbit était trop jeune pour avoir entendu parler de la montagne, Aijan la connaissait bien et commençait à se douter de l'objectif des nains. Ils avaient l'intention d'y retourner. Elle repoussa cette idée au fond de son esprit; elle avait vu Smaug et avait contemplé, impuissante, son feu détruire les maisons, incendier Dale, bruler vifs femmes, enfants et vieillards dans une fournaise terrible. Le pire fut l'odeur, immonde et âpre, de chaire calcinée. Il lui arrivait encore de sentir la vague brulante qui avait fouetté son visage et roussi ses cheveux quand elle s'approchait trop près d'une cheminée. Charriés par le vent, les cris agonisants des damnés s'étaient imprimés dans son esprit si bien que les plaintes de la brise lui semblaient mille suppliques et lamentations. Aucun individu sain d'esprit n'y retournerait de son plein gré.

\- Oui ! Oìn a interprété les présages et les présages disent que l'heure est venue.

La voix, lourde d'accent et rendue grasse par la bière, appartenait au nain roux Gloìn. L'odeur du tabac de Gandalf parvint jusqu'au nez d'Aijan qui eut un mouvement de recul dégouté. Elle ne comprenait pas comment son ami pouvait fumer une herbe qui sentait le crottin de cheval. Elle avait bien tenté de le forcer à se sevrer mais il l'avait poliment enjointe à aller se faire voir.

\- Des corbeaux ont été vus s'en retournant vers la montagne, comme cela avait été prédit ! ajouta Oìn en articulant soigneusement chaque mot avec un lenteur exagérée. Quand on verra les oiseaux d'antan à Erebor s'en retournant, le règne de la bête prendra fin.

Pour la deuxième fois, Aijan tiqua. Elle avait donc raison les nains allaient s'acheminer vers Erebor jusque dans la gueule de Smaug. C'était du suicide. Ces nains étaient fous. Nul ne peut affronter le dragon. Les hommes, les elfes, les hobbits, ne sont que des amuse-gueules pour la créature. Elle dut se concentrer autant qu'elle le pouvait pour empêcher sa respiration de s'accélérer et se força à écouter la suite.

\- Quelle bête ?

La question innocente de Bilbon confirma les doutes de l'elfe qui soupira en pressant ses mains fraiches contre son front.

\- C'est sans doute une allusion à Smaug le terrible, répondit sans douceur, et avec une once de moquerie dans la voix, le nain qui s'était présenté à elle comme Bofur. Première et principale calamité de notre Age. Un cracheur de feu ailé, des griffes comme des rasoirs, des crocs comme des couteaux de boucher. Un grand amateur de métal précieux, ajouta-t-il et Aijan eut envie de lui hurler de se taire.

Elle n'en fit rien et frissonna à la vague de mauvais souvenirs qui déferlaient à présent sur elle.

\- Je sais ce qu'est un dragon, annonça Bilbon.

Aijan haussa un sourcil puis devina qu'il en avait entendu parler dans un des nombreux livres conservés dans sa bibliothéque. Un raclement de tabouret froissa les oreilles sensibles de l'elfe et une voix jeune cria à moitié;

\- Je n'ai pas peur de lui ! Je me sens prêt ! Il va savoir ce que c'est le fer des nains quand il va l'avoir dans son trouffignon !

Aijan doutait sincèrement qu'il arrive un jour à enfoncer quoique ce soit dans le trouffignon de Smaug. L'optimisme d'Ori lui arracha un sourire sombre. Trop jeune, pensa-t-elle. Trop ignorant de la réalité. S'il faisait face à la bête, il finirait mort.

Les nains approuvèrent avec véhémence les paroles du benjamin de la compagnie. Aijan souffla; ils étaient soit stupides, soit tellement bouffis de fierté qu'ils imaginaient pourvoir pourfendre Smaug avec leur ridicule acier nain. Elle pencha pour la deuxième option et un violent abattement pesa soudain sur ses épaules. Ce n'était pas une quête que les Valars lui avaient envoyé mais une mission suicide qui la conduirait à la mort. Une mort violente et douloureuse. Chose qu'elle essayait d'éviter autant que possible.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et se recroquevilla sur elle-même alors qu'un ignoble pressentiment lui enserrait le cœur. Le vent soufflait, froid et gémissant, et les volutes de la cheminée formèrent sous ses yeux les contours flous d'un pic. La vision se précisa et Aijan put distinguer Dale et ses remparts écroulés, ses maisons vides. Elle voyait le feu, la destruction. L'odeur de la mort et le bruit de l'agonie. Un froid la saisi et tous ses membres se tendirent douloureusement. Elle se voyait mourir, les mains pleines de sang portées sur son visage, des corps amoncelés autour d'elle. Et Smaug qui se léchait les crocs pour en déloger des lambeaux de chairs humaines. Un hurlement se coinça dans la gorge serrée d'Aijan et la vision se dissipa. L'elfe se retrouva seule.

La voix grave de Balin la tira de sa transe et elle ignora la douleur de son corps pour focaliser son attention sur ce qui se déroulait dans la salle à manger de Cul-de-sac.

\- La tâche serait déjà difficile avec une armée derrière nous.

Un silence plein de non-dits salua cette affirmation. Aijan savait que même une armée de pouvait rien contre le dragon. Ses écailles étaient plus dures que du mithril et aucune épée ne pouvait espérer percer ses défenses. Un seul coup de sa puissance queue suffirait à envoyer valser plusieurs dizaines de guerriers. Et son haleine, chaude et viciée, embrumait les esprits et faisait naitre la folie.

\- Or, continua Balin, nous ne sommes que treize. Et pas les treize meilleurs, ni les plus intelligents.

Si Aijan esquissa un sourire triste, l'ensemble de la compagnie commença à protester avec virulence les paroles du doyen. Elle entendit « qui est-ce que tu traites d'idiot ? », « imbécile toi-même. » et autre « N'importe quoi ! ».

\- Nous ne sommes peut-être pas nombreux, mais nous sommes des guerriers ! contra Fili et sa voix, riche et puissante, fit frissonner Aijan; il semblait si convaincu que cela faisait presque mal. Chacun d'entre nous et tous autant que nous sommes !

Il tape son poing sur la table et son frère enchaina, tout aussi excité ;

\- Et vous oubliez que nous avons un magicien dans cette compagnie ! Gandalf a dû tuer des… centaines de dragons dans sa vie.

Aijan réalisa à quel point Kili était jeune. Personne ne tue un dragon. C'est lui qui tue. Seul le temps peut venir à bout d'un tel monstre.

\- Non… je ne dirais pas cela, tenta Gandalf, perdant soudain sa belle assurance.

Si le sujet n'avait pas été aussi grave, l'elfe aurait ri de l'embarras de son vieil ami. Rares étaient qui arrivaient à le déstabiliser de la sorte.

\- Combien alors ? demanda une voix dans l'assemblée.

\- Comment ?

\- Combien de dragons avez-vous tués ? insista la voix.

Un court silence s'installe qui permit à Aijan d'entendre les toussotements malheureux du magicien.

\- Combien alors ? Dites-nous ! continua la voix, d'un ton impérieux. Je ne …

La suite de la phrase fut perdue dans le brouhaha qui explosa. Elle entendit plusieurs nains se lever bruyamment tandis qu'une avalanche de remarques fusaient jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Thorin hurla quelque chose en Khuzdul et le silence se fit immédiatement. L'elfe prit conscience de l'autorité et de l'ascendant qu'il avait sur le reste de la compagnie. Rien d'étonnant pour un roi.

\- Si nous avons vu ces signes ne croyez-vous pas que d'autre les ont vus aussi ? commença Thorin, la voix basse. Des rumeurs ont commencées à se rependre; le dragon Smaug n'a pas été vu depuis soixante ans. Certains tournent leurs regards vers la montagne, évaluant, s'interrogeant, mesurant les risques. Les immenses richesses de notre peuple sont peut-être sans protection désormais. Restons-nous en retrait pendant que d'autres s'emparent de ce qui nous appartient ?

Ses paroles résonnaient dans les oreilles d'Aijan. Il n'avait pas tort; c'était d'ailleurs une de ces rumeurs qui l'avait lancée, il y a plus d'un mois, sur les pistes de la compagnie. Il fallait être idiot pour penser que personne n'allait tenter de pénétrer dans la montagne. Les richesses qui y dormaient exerçaient une force d'attraction incroyable sur les aventuriers et les mercenaires. S'ils voulaient arriver les premiers, les nains allaient devoir faire vite.

\- Ou saisissons-nous cette chance de reprendre Erebor ?

Une salve de cris et de sifflements salua le discours enflammé du jeune roi. Il y avait chez les nains une sorte d'optimisme et une joie de vivre qui amena Aijan à croire, pendant un instant, qu'ils avaient une chance de réussir cette quête.

Balin, dont la voix peinait à couvrir les exclamations de ses camarades, annonça avec sérieux ;

\- Vous oubliez que la grande porte est scellée ! On ne peut pénétrer dans la montagne.

\- Cela, mon cher Balin, répondit Gandalf d'un air mystérieux et Aijan pouvait presque voir son sourire malicieux. N'est pas tout à fait vrai.

Thorin, visiblement estomaqué par quelque chose que Gandalf tenait sans doute entre ses doigts agiles, souffla ;

\- Comment avez-vous eu cela ?

\- Elle m'a été confiée par votre père, par Thrain, pour que je la garde en lieu sûr. Elle est à vous, maintenant.

Aijan se demandait de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir mais elle ne pouvait risquer un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de peur de se faire repérer.

\- S'il y a une clé, il doit y avoir une porte, déduisit Fili, renseignant par la même occasion Aijan sur la nature de l'objet.

\- Ces runes parlent d'un passage dérobé vers les salles inférieures, poursuivit Gandalf.

Kili prit ensuite la parole et dit « il y a une autre entrée ». Ces quelques mots sonnèrent aux oreilles de l'elfe comme une douce musique. Elle se surpris à trouver son ton doux et agréable. Une sensation de contentement étrange s'installât dans son ventre sans qu'elle n'en comprenne l'origine.

\- Encore faut-il la trouver ! cingla Gandalf face au bonheur grandissant des nains. Les portes des nains sont invisibles lorsqu'elles sont closes.

Il soupira bruyamment et Aijan comprit que son ami était fatigué. En y repensant, elle lui avait trouvé une mine affreuse. Son visage était ravagé par de lourdes cernes et ses yeux s'étaient ternis. L'âge n'y était peut-être pas pour rien mais Aijan devinait que quelque chose de plus grave troublait le magicien.

\- La réponde est cachée quelque part sur cette carte, reprit-il. Je ne suis pas en mesure de la trouver mais dans la Terre du milieu, d'autres le peuvent.

Il fit une pause, comme pour choisir ses mots ;

\- La tâche à laquelle je pense exige une grande discrétion et non moins de courage. Mais si nous nous montrons prudents et astucieux, je pense que c'est faisable.

\- Donc il faut un cambrioleur, devina Ori.

Et un sacrement doué, quoique Aijan doutait que même le meilleur cambrioleur ne puisse voler ne serait-ce qu'une piécette du trésor de Smaug. L'animal était trop intelligent et vicieux pour se faire avoir par un vulgaire cambriolage. Il aimait trop son or et le protégeait avec un zèle incroyable. Le pauvre cambrioleur allait surement se faire rôtir vivant.

\- Et un bon, un expert j'imagine, dit Bilbon.

Il semblait d'accord avec son point de vue et l'elfe s'en félicita; il était loin d'être un idiot s'il avait saisi l'impossibilité de l'acte même de violer le trésor d'un dragon. Aijan sursauta quand la voix de Gloìn demanda, d'un air inquisiteur ;

\- Et vous l'êtes ?

\- Je suis quoi ?

\- Il dit qu'il est un expert, s'écria Oìn qui n'avait visiblement pas saisi la situation.

\- Moi ? Non, non, non ! Je ne suis pas un cambrioleur, je n'ai jamais rien volé de ma vie !

\- J'ai bien peur d'être d'accord avec Monsieur Sacquet, annonça Balin d'un air détaché quoiqu'une légère pointe de déception pouvait être entendue dans sa voix. Il n'a guère l'étoffe d'un cambrioleur.

Gandalf avait vraiment changé s'il pensait pouvoir convaincre un hobbit établi de quitter le confort de la Comté pour se joindre à la mission suicide de treize nains rustres et dont la définition de la vie était aux antipodes de la sienne. Il était de notoriété commune que les Semi-Hommes n'aimaient rien plus que la bonne chère et leurs trous sous la colline.

-Les tâches sauvages ne sont pas faites pour les gens de bonnes familles qui ne savent ni se battre ni se débrouiller seuls, énonça Dwalin avec une pointe de mépris.

Les nains allèrent ensuite de leur petit commentaire, tentant de décider si oui ou non Bilbon était un expert cambrioleur et s'il devait intégrer la compagnie. Oìn, le pauvre étant sourd comme un pot, ne cessait de répéter « Un expert ! Oui c'est un expert ! ».

-Ça suffit, rugit Gandalf et Aijan sentit une force puissance et sombre envelopper Cul-de-sac d'un voile noir. Si je dis que Bilbon est un cambrioleur, c'est un cambrioleur ! Compris ?

Aijan détestait prodigieusement quand Gandalf manifestait sa magie de manière si violente et ostentatoire. Elle trouvait cela un peu vulgaire et lui en avait fait la remarque à plusieurs reprises. Il lui avait répondu qu'elle était simplement jalouse. Ce qui était, dans un sens, vrai; Aijan avait toujours été émerveillée et envieuse des pouvoirs extraordinaires de son ami. Très peu d'individus possèdent de telles capacités et Gandalf avait la chance d'en faire partie.

Le voile se retira doucement et Gandalf reprit d'une voix nettement plus calme ;

\- Les hobbits ont le pas extrêmement léger si bien qu'ils peuvent passer inaperçus quand ils le veulent. Et alors que le dragon est accoutumé à l'odeur d'un nain, celle d'un hobbit lui est totalement inconnue, ce qui nous donne un net avantage.

Aijan devait reconnaitre que les arguments de Gandalf se valaient. Mais elle doutait toujours que cela suffirait et elle ne souhaitait pas que le hobbit finisse en viande rôtie.

\- Vous m'avez demandé de trouver le quatorzième membre de cette compagnie et j'ai choisi monsieur Sacquet. Il a plus de ressources que ne suggèrent les apparences. Et beaucoup plus à offrir que vous ne l'imaginez. Ou même qu'il ne l'imagine, ajouta-t-il plus bas, presque dans un murmure.

Il y eu un silence et Aijan se doutait que Gandalf utilisait son regard de vieux sage pour convaincre Ecu-de-chêne. Il était peut-être vieux mais Aijan ne le trouvait pas sage pour un sou. Pour elle, il resterait toujours le jeune magicien aventureux et un brin toqué qu'elle avait rencontré sur les routes perdues de Rohan.

\- Vous devez me faire confiance.

\- Entendu, finit par annoncer le roi nain non sans réticence. Nous ferons à votre façon. Donne-lui le contrat.

Il y eut des bruits de pas et les « on est partis » joyeux de Bofur ponctuèrent la fin de cet échange houleux.

\- Contrat classique, indiqua Balin. Remboursement des frais personnels, temps requis, rémunération, prise en charge des obsèques, etcetera.

\- Prise en charge des obsèques ? balbutia Bilbon.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle perçut des chuchotements mais ne parvint pas à les comprendre. Elle eut beau tendre l'oreille et déployer des trésors de concentration, elle était trop loin pour espérer intercepter les conversations. Elle enragea de ne pas savoir mais rongea son frein en attendant que Bilbon ait fini d'examiner son contrat.

\- … lacération ? la voix de Bilbon prononça ce mot assez fort, attirant immédiatement l'attention de l'elfe qui écoutait sur le toit. Une éviscération ? Incinération ?

Il était monté d'une octave à chaque mot si bien que sa voix finit par ressembler au couinement d'une souris prise au piège.

\- Ah oui, il fait fondre la chair sur vox os en un clin d'œil, plaisanta Bofur.

Aijan se tendit; il n'y avait pas là matière à rire. Elle avait vu des hommes et femmes brûler vifs dans les flammes de Smaug et cela n'avait rien d'amusant. Elle ne gouta pas l'humour du nain qu'elle jugeait déplacé et se retint de lui envoyer sa chaussure dans le nez.

\- Ça va mon gars ? demanda Balin, visiblement à l'intention du hobbit qu'Aijan entendait souffler de plus en plus fort.

\- Oui, je me sens faible…

Bofur l'interrompis;

\- C'est comme un four avec des ailes…

Bilbon marmonnait « De l'air, j'ai besoin d'air » sur un ton paniqué. Aijan pensa qu'il allait vomir.

\- … un éclair aveuglant, une douleur cuisante et … Pouf, vous n'êtes plus qu'un tas de cendre.

Le hobbit eu le temps de dire « non » avant de s'évanouir brusquement. Aijan entendit sa tête heurter durement le parquet et elle grimaça. Le son n'était vraiment pas plaisant.

* * *

 **Voila ! Un chapitre de plus. Je fais face à un petit problème je ne sais pas si vous préférez que je fasse des chapitres longs mais que je ne publie pas souvent ou des chapitres courts publiés régulièrement. Si vous pouviez me répondre ça serait super !**

 **Grosses bises.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me revoilà ! J'ai mis plus de temps pour écrire ce chapitre et je m'en excuse ! Avec ce chapitre se finit la soirée des nains à Cul-de-sac. L'aventure commencera au prochain chapitre !**

 **Certains d'entre vous l'ont peut-être remarqué, j'ai changé le résumé de ma fanfiction. Je trouvais que l'ancien ne donnait pas assez de détails.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Le froid commençait à se faire mordant et Aijan décréta qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer. Elle prit soin de salir quelque peu ses chausses pour entretenir l'illusion qu'elle était allée se balader. Elle se répugnait à ainsi souiller ses belles bottes mais, à leur aspect lustré et propret, même un imbécile devinerait qu'elle n'avait pas fait un tour dans les bois.

La tiédeur du logis l'enveloppa toute entière et elle soupira d'aise. Les hobbits étaient décidément les maitres du confort. Elle comprenait presque leurs habitudes casanières.

Elle croisa Dwalin et Bifur, un nain avec une hache de guerre coincée dans le crâne -comment pouvait-il être en vie avec une hache dans la caboche ? – et les entendit vaguement bavarder en Khuzdul. Un dialecte râpeux et étonnement agressif qui froissa sa sensibilité elfique. Quand elle passa près d'eux, ils se turent brusquement et la suivirent d'un regard inquisiteur. Ils ne reprirent le cours de leur discussion que lorsqu'elle fut au bout du couloir et, pensaient-ils, hors de portée d'oreille.

Aijan soupira. Ce n'était pas comme si elle souhaitait à tout prix apprendre la langue secrète des nains. Elle la trouvait un peu laide et surtout beaucoup trop barbare pour être digne de son attention. Remarque, cela pourrait être amusant de connaitre quelques insultes pour pouvoir les lancer au visage du prochain nain dont l'esprit atrophié d'avoir passé trop de temps sous terre ou dans les forges lui soufflerait de lui chercher des noises.

Après quelques minutes de recherches et un regard amusé lancé à Fili et Kili qui se disputaient le droit d'occuper le canapé, elle trouva Bilbon enfoncé dans un fauteuil au milieu de ce qui semblait être une chambre. Il tenait entre ses mains souples une tasse d'infusion fumante -camomille pour calmer les nerfs, devina Aijan.

Elle était devenue plus ou moins une spécialiste des plantes et herbes après avoir passé quelques cinquante ans avec pour seule compagnie une vieille elfe passionnée de botanique dont la consommation abusive de champignon rendait l'esprit brumeux. Elle avait rencontrée Cob-Lafleur, une femme aux mœurs étranges, au détour de la Lòrien et s'était prise d'affection pour l'elfe solitaire qu'elle jugeait incroyablement intéressante. Elle avait ainsi décidé de séjourner avec elle pendant plusieurs années. La vieille -bien que comme tous les elfes, elle ne paraissait n'avoir guère plus de trente ans- l'avait prise sous son aile avec un enthousiasme chaleureux et s'était appliqué à lui transmettre son savoir. Mousses, racines, baies, feuilles et tubercules; la forêt n'avait plus de secrets pour elle.

Facile d'acquérir des compétences dans diverses domaines quand on avait l'éternité devant soi pour apprendre. Etre un elfe millénaire avait du bon.

Gandalf s'appuyait sur son grand bâton et portait sur le hobbit un œil courroucé. Il fit signe à Aijan de venir près de lui et souffla « _Perian nin lom_ ». Elle haussa un sourcil mais ne répondit pas.

\- Ça va aller, lança Bilbon au vieux magicien. Il faut seulement que je reste assis tranquillement.

Il remarqua la présence de l'elfe et lui sourit. Il avait une mine terrible et ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens. Gandalf s'ébroua soudain et, faisant fi de l'air surpris qu'Aijan porta sur lui, peu habituée à ses mouvements d'humeur, lança à un Bilbon estomaqué;

\- Vous restez assis tranquillement depuis bien trop longtemps ! Dites-moi, et Gandalf pris son air le plus réprobateur, depuis quand les napperons et la vaisselle de votre mère sont-ils si importants à vos yeux ? Je me souviens d'un jeune hobbit qui courrait sans cesse les bois à la recherche des elfes, qui ne rentrait au logis qu'à la nuit tombée en laissant dans son sillage de la boue, des brindilles et des lucioles.

Aijan avait du mal à croire qu'un jour Bilbon ait effectivement couru les bois et trainé ses grands pieds boueux à travers la Comté. Le hobbit qui lui faisait face était replet, propre et jovial. S'il avait un jour eut la fibre de l'aventure, il l'avait, semblait-il, perdue depuis longtemps.

\- Un jeune hobbit qui aurait été trop peureux de découvrir ce qu'il y a au-delà des frontières de la Comté ? le magicien questionna-t-il, en désignant vaguement de la main la fenêtre. Le monde n'est pas dans vos livres et dans vos cartes ! Il est là, dehors.

La voix de Gandalf s'était faite mystérieuse et Aijan frissonna. Elle connaissait les affres du monde extérieurs, les raids d'orcs, les puits infestés de gobelins, les ouargues affamés trainant sur les routes, les bandits, malfrats et autres humains pourris jusqu'à la moelle par le besoin d'argent et le désir de tuer. Elle n'arrivait pas à souhaiter que Bilbon découvre tout cela. Pas même entouré de treize nains et d'un magicien.

Bilbon secoua vigoureusement la tête;

\- Je ne peux pas me lancer comme ça dans l'inconnu ! Je suis un Sacquet de Cul-de-sac !

Aijan ne savait pas vraiment si elle était soulagée que le hobbit ne souhaite pas partir à l'aventure. D'un côté, elle ne pouvait que souhaiter qu'il reste chez lui, en sécurité. Mais de l'autre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si la venue de Bilbon n'était pas un facteur très important de la quête. Si c'était le cas, elle allait devoir faire en sorte qu'il soit du voyage. Elle ne savait pas encore comment; elle se voyait mal le fourrer dans un sac et l'emporter avec elle.

Gandalf, qui était visiblement très au fait de la généalogie de Bilbon, répliqua;

\- Mais vous êtes aussi un Touque !

Bilbon soupira bruyamment en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Saviez-vous que votre arrière-arrière-arrière grand-oncle, Taureau Mugissant, était si énorme qu'il pouvait monter un cheval ?

Un vieil homme au sourire goguenard, dessiné sur un papier jauni et accroché au mur, semblait darder son regard moqueur du Bilbon.

\- Gandalf, est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Si Bilbon ne veut…

\- Oui ! Un cheval, répéta le magicien sans écouter son amie. A la Bataille des Champs Verts, il a chargé les rangs des gobelins, il a lancé sa massue si fort qu'il a fait sauter la tête du roi gobelin…

\- Ce n'est pas le moment pour un cours d'histoire, magicien gâteux ! s'exaspéra Aijan.

\- … celle-ci a parcouru cent mètres dans le aires pour finir dans un trou de lapin. Et c'est ainsi que la bataille fut gagnée.

Aijan croisa les bras sur sa poitrine;

\- Comment sais-tu cela, _Mithrandir_ ?

Il daigna enfin se tourner vers elle;

\- Et bien figures-toi que j'y étais, elfe gâteuse !

Puis, s'adressant de nouveau à Bilbon, il ajouta, l'œil malicieux;

\- Le jeu de golfe fut inventé dans le même temps !

Aijan pouffa doucement et Bilbon, perplexe, commenta doucement, en appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux ;

\- Je pense que vous avez inventé la fin.

\- Mon ami, la plupart des histoires racontées par Gandalf sont le fruit de son imagination, quelque peu aidée par le Vieux Toby…

Le hobbit sourit et deux adorables petites fossettes creusèrent ses joues rebondies. Gandalf, les yeux pétillants, s'assit sur un fauteuil en velours. Son bâton de mage trouva sa place naturellement dans sa main droite. Le bois, torsadé de manière étrange, luisait dans la pénombre.

\- Toutes les bonnes histoires méritent d'être enjolivées ! Vous aussi vous aurez quelques histoires à raconter quand vous reviendrez, dit Gandalf en hochant doucement la tête.

Bilbon perdit son beau sourire et ses yeux de firent tristes. Il regarda Gandalf et Aijan avec un sérieux qui le faisait paraitre beaucoup plus vieux.

\- Me promettez-vous que je reviendrai ?

Les reflets dansants du feu épousaient les traits ronds de son visage et paraient ses cheveux d'une douce couleur de miel. Aijan jeta un regard à Gandalf qui soupira et passa sa main osseuse dans sa longue. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, l'air de ne savoir quoi dire. Aijan posa une main sur l'épaule du vieil homme

\- Non, souffla-t-elle.

Il lui sembla qu'un poids venait de s'abattre sur ses épaules. Elle se sentit soudain responsable de Bilbon et se jura que s'il venait à lui arriver malheur, elle ne se le pardonnerait pas. Il était fait pour vivre paisiblement dans la Comté, entre les champs de tabac et les vergers, entre les ruisseaux pleins de grenouilles et les forêts vertes.

\- Et si vous revenez, continua Gandalf, vous ne serez plus le même.

\- C'est ce que je pensais, répondit le hobbit. Je regrette Gandalf, je ne signerai pas.

Il se leva, et après un regard désolé adressé au magicien, il avança dans le couloir à petits pas. Sa silhouette ronde disparut. Le feu dansait dans l'âtre, une bonne odeur de camomille flottait dans l'air et Aijan s'assit dans le fauteuil vide.

Gandalf la dévisageait et les rides autour de ses yeux formaient un schéma complexe qui lui donnait l'air encore plus vieux. Sa peau parcheminée luisait dans la pénombre du petit salon.

Quand Aijan se souvenait du jeune homme insouciant, de son ami casse-cou, toujours prêt à partir à la recherche des trolls, à faire des farces aux Sages-elfes, elle se sentait vieille. En face d'elle, disparu l'éphèbe. Tout en Gandalf transpirait la connaissance, le savoir, le _vécu_. Une nostalgie étrange s'empara d'elle et elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Aijan ? Je te croyais à Grand'Peur avec Legolas.

\- J'ai reçu mon appel pendant la nuit. C'était toi dans mon rêve, j'ai poussé la porte que tu me montrais et tout à coup il y avait des couleurs et des sons et je me sentais enveloppée et…

Elle fit une pause, incapable d'exprimer ce qu'elle avait ressenti.

\- Je suis partie le lendemain, ajouta-t-elle platement.

Gandalf pressa sa main contre sa bouche et réprima un sourire joyeux;

\- C'est enfin arrivé.

\- Oui, répéta Aijan, c'est enfin arrivé. Si tu savais comme je suis impatiente ! Plus de deux mille ans, Gandalf, plus de deux mille ans à attendre, à être trainée de royaumes en royaumes, sans foyer ni amis ! Je commençais à désespérer.

\- Comment nous as-tu trouvé ?

\- J'étais dans la ville sur le lac, à Esgaroth, quand j'ai entendu les rumeurs. Un vieux pécheur a vu les oiseaux, a interprété les signes et a fait allusion à Smaug et à la quête des nains. Je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu. J'avais l'intention de me rendre aux Montagnes bleues pour demander une audience à Thorin.

\- Quand es-tu arrivé à Cul-de-sac ?

\- Il y a quelques jours. Un étrange sentiment m'a poussé jusqu'ici. Comme si une boussole m'indiquait le chemin à suivre.

Aijan essaya d'expliquer au magicien exactement comment elle avait atterri ici. Elle parla pendant de longues minutes si bien que sa gorge devint sèche. Elle garda cependant pour elle le silence soudain de la « boussole » à la vue des deux jeunes frères nains, n'étant pas certaine de ce que cela impliquait. Elle ne lui parla pas non plus de la chaleur agréable qui s'emparait de son ventre quand le jeune Kili parlait. C'était trop incompréhensible et surtout personnel.

Aijan avait déjà été amoureuse au cours des siècles. Dans ses plus fraiches années, elle l'avait même été de Gandalf, mais cela, jamais elle ne l'avouera. Elle était loin d'être une jeune fille innocente comme dans les contes de fées. Elle savait que l'amour ou l'attirance pouvaient provoquer ce genre de sensations pour l'avoir déjà vécu. Pourtant, elle était convaincue de ne rien ressentir pour le nain elle venait de le rencontrer ! Il fallait des mois, des années pour que de tels sentiments naissent. Surtout chez les elfes, qui mettaient plusieurs décennies avant de choisir un partenaire. Et puis, il y avait Legolas. Doux, gentils, aimant Legolas qui l'attendait à quelques centaines de lieux de là.

\- D'où nous as-tu écouté ?

\- Depuis le toit. La cheminée offre une acoustique remarquable.

Le vieux magicien sortit sa pipe et l'alluma. Il tira une longue bouffée et une fumée blanchâtre s'échappa de sa bouche;

\- Thorin ne te laissera pas venir.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui demander son avis.

\- Tu ne peux pas…

\- Bien sûr que si je peux ! le coupa-t-elle avec véhémence. C'est ma quête, que ça lui plaise ou non.

L'exaspération commençait à se lire sur le visage de Gandalf. Aijan se tortilla pour s'enfoncer plus profondément dans le fauteuil. Elle attrape un coussin qui trainait par terre et le cala derrière sa tête. Il était tiède d'être resté longtemps à côté de la cheminée.

\- Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne est roi ! Il fait ce qui lui plait. Il hait les elfes et se fiche bien que ce soit « ta quête » ! S'il ne décide de t'interdire de venir, rien de ce que tu pourras faire ou dire ne le fera changer d'avis.

\- Il t'écoute. C'est toi qui le guide, lui indique le chemin à prendre. Convaincs-le de m'accepter.

\- Il ne m'accorde pas autant de crédit que tu le crois, souffla Gandalf et la fumée de sa pipe lui sortit par les narines. Il est têtu et borné…

\- Comme tous les nains, commenta l'elfe avec un sourire amer.

Elle attrapa un deuxième coussin et le lança de toute ses forces à Gandalf qui le réceptionna avec souplesse sans lâcher sa pipe.

\- Je dois faire partie de cette compagnie ! Je le ressens dans chaque fibre de mon être. Mon cœur bat plus vite, mon sang s'agite, ma tête est pleine de pensées. Je ressens tellement que j'ai _mal._ Je ne peux pas passer à côté, Gandalf, ça me tuerait.

\- Je le sens bien, _nin mellon_ , dit-il et son visage se fendit d'un sourire triste. Je ne peux pas te faire intégrer cette compagnie mais je peux m'arranger pour que tu puisses nous suivre sans te faire repérer.

\- Comment ? Les nains ne sont pas si stupides qu'ils peuvent se laisser filer pendant des semaines sans rien remarquer.

Gandalf hocha la tête et sortit de sa poche un parchemin en assez bon état mais dont les bords étaient noircis par l'usage.

\- C'est une carte de la terre du milieu. Je l'ai empruntée à Elrond il y a quelques années. C'est de loin la plus précise de sa bibliothéque.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Elrond ?

Aijan hocha la tête.

\- Bien, je suppose. Ses terres sont tranquilles. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il travaillait sur la traduction d'un manuscrit en runes anciennes.

\- _Im veren_.

Il se leva, la carte coincée sous le bras, et prit un morceau de craie qui reposait sur la cheminée. Il traça une croix au niveau de la Comté;

\- Voilà où nous sommes. Nous allons vers l'Est, vers Erebor. Nous allons donc, il dessina à l'aide de la craie un long trait qui serpentait le long des routes et des fleuves, emprunter la route de l'est en direction de Mirkwood. Il y a un col qui nous permettra de passer Hitaeglir sans trop de soucis.

\- Avec un groupe aussi nombreux et les heures de sommeil des nains, le voyage prendra au moins six mois !

\- Ils auront des poneys mais oui, j'en ai peur.

Gandalf confia la carte à Aijan qui la plia soigneusement et la glissa dans un repli de sa tunique.

\- S'ils ont des poneys, je ne devrais pas avoir de mal à suivre leurs traces. Et si je le peux, d'autres le peuvent aussi, ajouta Aijan dans un murmure soucieux.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Le feu, qui brillait jusqu'à leur de manière rassurante faiblit soudain et le noir mangea une partie du visage de l'elfe. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat irréel. Elle avait l'air terrible à présent.

\- Des choses terribles se réveillent, Gandalf. Des forces contre-nature planent sur Grand'Peur et l'affaiblissent peu à peu. Mirkwood est en proie à des combats terribles; la forêt se meurt et des créatures du mal commencent à peupler les bois. Des araignées géantes, grandes comme des vaches, avec des yeux noirs et brillants.

\- Que fait Thranduil ?

\- Il envoie des troupes chasser les créatures hors de ses terres mais elles reviennent toujours. Et plus nombreuses à chaque fois.

Elle fit une pause. Son regard se perdit dans le vide et se bouche forma une ligne oblique qui coupait son visage en deux.

\- Un être immonde les envoie détruire la forêt. Un orc grand et dangereux.

Aijan frissonna et le magicien se perdit dans ses pensées. Ses yeux s'assombrirent à mesure qu'il saisissait le danger qui pesait sur la compagnie. Si l'orc auquel Aijan faisait référence se trouvait bien être, comme il commençait à le suspecter, Azog le Profanateur, Thorin et ses amis allaient devoir faire face à un péril terrible.

Elle se leva brusquement et s'agenouilla devant Gandalf. Elle prit ses mains entre les siennes. Ses yeux étaient mouillés, d'anxiété, de peur ou de fatigue, Gandalf ne savait pas trop.

\- Je dois aller avec eux mais si je ne peux pas faire partie de la compagnie à titre officiel, c'est à toi, Gandalf, qu'incombe la tâche de les protéger. Je serais trop loin pour intervenir à temps si jamais ils leur arrivent malheur.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu devras faire attention à Bilbon aussi. J'apprécie ce jeune hobbit, il est… attachant et profondément bon. Son âme est pure et innocente. Il m'a hébergé, nourri sans demander de contrepartie. Il ne le sait pas encore mais il est _no nim beria_.

Gandalf hocha la tête avec gravité et serra la main de son amie. Si Aijan avait décidé d'accorder sa protection à Bilbon, elle ferait tout pour le maintenir en sécurité. Elle ne reculerait devant aucune extrémité et n'hésiterait pas à sacrifier sa vie -ou celles des autres- pour s'assurer que rien de fâcheux ne lui advienne.

\- J'y veillerai, soit tranquille.

\- Bien, fit-elle en se relevant.

D'un pas souple, elle s'avança dans le couloir. Ses cheveux battaient son dos à chacun de ses pas. Gandalf lui avait toujours trouvé la démarche d'un félin; silencieuse, gracieuse et dangereuse quand elle le voulait. Il était difficile d'imaginer que, du haut de ses quatre pieds et demi, l'elfe puisse être une menace. Pourtant, il l'avait vu égorger, lacérer, couper, décapiter sans aucune hésitation. Il se souvenait de son regard féroce lorsque, couverte par le sang de mercenaires qui avaient tenté de piller un temple des Valars et qu'elle venait d'exécuter, elle avait sorti de sa besace la tête sanglante de ce qui avait été le chef des pillards.

Avant de complétement disparaitre dans les méandres de Cul-de-sac, elle se retourna et, le visage habité d'une incroyable douceur, elle murmura;

\- C'est bon de te revoir, Gandalf.

* * *

Thorin était adossé contre une vieille armoire en bois. Ses membres lui faisaient mal à cause de sa folle chevauchée pour arriver à l'heure -un roi se doit de ne pas être en retard- mais son ventre plein diffusait une chaleur agréable dans son corps. La consommation de plusieurs pintes de la bière des hobbits, quoique beaucoup moins forte que celle des nains, l'avait amené à se détendre peu à peu.

Balin, son fidèle conseiller, qu'il connaissait depuis toujours et qui, du moins aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, avait toujours été vieux, était assis en face de lui sur un drôle de coffre sculpté. Ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue mais ses yeux pétillaient dans la pénombre chaleureuse de Cul-de-sac.

Ils étaient silencieux, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Thorin planifiait, programmait, presque minute par minute, le voyage du lendemain. Il traçait dans son esprit le chemin exact que la compagnie allait devoir emprunter pour arriver à Erebor sans encombre, évaluait les distances, examinait les différentes routes, comptait les bifurcations...

Balin, quant à lui, se demandait si oui ou non, il devrait aller en cuisine chercher une deuxième part de cette délicieuse tarte à l'abricot.

Des considérations très importantes en somme.

Des bruits de pas ténue dans le couloir leur firent tourner la tête. Le hobbit, que Thorin n'appréciait pas, venait de sortir du deuxième salon où il s'était retranché avec Gandalf et l'elfe femelle. Son visage était triste et encore crispé de sa conversation. Ses petites bouclettes soignées luisaient à la lumière des lampes et Thorin eut envie de tirer dessus et de les arracher. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais ces boucles lui donnaient des envies de meurtres, elles lui rappelaient tout ce que son peuple n'avait pas; de la nourriture en abondance, l'accès à l'eau dans les maisons, la tranquillité…

\- Je pense que nous avons perdu notre cambrioleur, fit remarquer Balin et Thorin secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées moroses. C'est sans doute mieux ainsi. Tout était contre nous. Après tout que sommes-nous ?

Thorin se redressa et adressa un petit sourire au vieux nain. Sur sa droite, au fond du couloir, Bifur et Bombur bavardaient autour d'une assiette pleine de petites pâtisseries. Leurs visages réjouis firent monter un sentiment d'apaisement dans l'esprit du roi. Il voulait les voir heureux et rassasié pas crevant de faim comme des chiens aux portes des villes des Hommes, suppliant pour du travail, quelques pièces ou un morceau de pain. Le souvenir des années d'errance et de privations était encore très présent dans sa mémoire.

 _« C'est pour cela que je dois reprendre Erebor, se répétait-il. C'est pour eux, pour mon peuple. »_

\- Des marchands, des mineurs, continuait Balin sur un ton monocorde et triste, des rétameurs, des gens qui font des jouets.

Il désigna vaguement de la main les deux frères et leurs biscuits. Il ricana avec amertume

\- Pas de quoi faire des héros !

\- Il y a quelques guerriers parmi nous, retorqua Thorin, l'œil malicieux.

\- De vieux guerriers, concéda Balin en soupirant et en posa ses mains sur son ventre rebondi.

Thorin prit appui sur un des battants de l'armoire et de dressant aussi grand qu'il le pouvait. Son regard se fit dur mais son sourire demeura;

\- Je n'échangerais pas un seul de ces nains contre une armée des monts de fer. Quand j'ai fait appel à eux, ils sont accourus ! De la loyauté, de l'honneur, un cœur vaillant c'est tout ce que je demande.

Balin se tortilla sur son coffre, visiblement mal à l'aise face aux compliments de son souverain. Son front lisse et ses joues plissée trahissaient également une grande fierté. Il secoua sa longue barbe et, prenant appui sur ses genoux, il se leva.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire; tu as le choix. Tu as agi avec honneur envers notre peuple, tu nous as offert une nouvelle vie dans les Montagnes Bleues. Une vie de paix et d'abondance, une vie qui vaut plus que tout l'or d'Erebor.

\- De mon grand-père en passant par mon père, ceci est venu à moi, dit-il avec détermination en tenant entre ses doigts la clé en fer donnée par Gandalf. Ils ont rêvé du jour où les nains d'Erebor reprendraient possession de leurs terres. Il n'y a pas d'autres choix, Balin. Pas pour moi, ajouta-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Le vieux nain hocha la tête et, prenant la main de Thorin dans la sienne et la serrant avec force, il annonça de manière solennelle;

\- Nous te suivrons, mon garçon. Nous réussirons.

Il relâcha son emprise sur la main de son roi et lui donna une petite tape dans l'épaule. Thorin sourit plus largement. Entendre Balin l'appeler « mon garçon » lui rappelait l'époque lointaine de son enfance et faisait toujours remonter en lui une vague de nostalgie.

Sans faire aucun bruit, un tourbillon argenté passa sous leurs nez et ils reculèrent d'un bond. L'elfe qui venait de les bousculer sans ménagement se retourna et souffla un faible « désolé » avant de filer sur les traces de Bilbon. Son pas était très léger et bondissant.

Thorin renifla avec dédain;

\- Je ne l'aime pas. La présence d'un elfe est toujours mauvais signe.

\- Elle n'est pas intéressée par notre voyage, Thorin. Et puis, elle n'est pas une ennemie, elle nous est même venue en aide par le passé.

\- Je me fiche du passé. Ses oreilles sont pointues, cela suffit pour que je me méfie d'elle.

\- Voyons ! tempêta Balin dont les joues commençaient à devenir rouges.

\- As-tu oublié la manière dont son roi nous a traité ? Elle se dit notre alliée mais nous a-t-elle ouvert les portes de son logis quand nous sommes arrivés affamés, fatigués, en fuite, devant la porte de sa ville ?

Le silence résonna aux oreilles de Balin avec encore plus de force que les paroles virulentes de son souverain. Il ne trouva rien à redire.

\- Et puis, regarde-la ! C'est une créature bizarre, différente des autres de son espèce. Elle est bien plus …

\- Fascinante, souffla le vieux nain et tripotant nerveusement sa barbe, les yeux rêveurs.

Ce fut au tour de Thorin de rester silencieux. L'elfe était imberbe, trop délicate, trop grande, trop pâle, avait le torse trop mince, les jambes trop fines, la peau d'une couleur laiteuse inhabituelle et les cheveux étrangement lisses. L'ensemble de ces caractéristiques la rendait incroyablement laide si l'on suivait les critères de beauté des nains. Les naines étaient barbues, petites et rondes avec la poitrine large et les bras musclés.

Thorin aurait dû trouver Aijan affreuse pourtant, quand elle était dans la même pièce que lui, il devait se faire violence pour arriver à détacher ses yeux d'elle. Elle dégageait une aura envoutante et ses yeux, de la couleur du saphir le plus brillant, captivaient quiconque avait le malheur de s'y plonger. Son odeur était boisée et douce comme le parfum des fleurs de printemps.

L'ensemble de sa personne, de sa voix jusqu'à sa manière distraite de tresser la longue mèche argentée qui lui encadrait la figure, donnait aux hommes -et aux nains- l'envie de l'embrasser fougueusement et de la protéger tout à la fois. Ces sentiments contre nature révulsaient Thorin mais il ne pouvait nier leur réalité. Et cela l'effrayait. Qu'une créature inconnue possède un tel pouvoir sur lui, lui donnait des frissons et l'agaçait au-delà de tout entendement. Il voulait rester aussi loin que possible de cette elfe tentatrice qui lui faisait l'effet d'une plante vénéneuse; plus belle est la fleur, plus mortel est le poison.

* * *

Le premier salon, nettement plus grand que le deuxième, contenait une petite dizaine de fauteuils, banquettes et coussins en tous genres, permettant à l'ensemble de la compagnie de s'installer confortablement. Aijan avait élu domicile depuis quelques minutes dans le plus grand fauteuil, situé dans un coin de la pièce, et avait tiré de la bibliothèque de Bilbon un ouvrage passionnant sur les aventures d'un certain Perrin Touque, hobbit fougueux qui avait fait le voyage jusqu'aux plaines de Rohan. Thorin, appuyé contre le pilier de pierre qui soutenait la cheminée, lui jetait de temps à autre, un coup d'œil méfiant mais ne semblait pas vouloir la faire partir. Elle était plongée dans sa lecture et ne jetait des regards autour d'elle que très rarement de sorte que les nains, pour la plupart, avaient fini par l'ignorer complétement. Elle s'en contentait très bien, ne souhaitant pas particulièrement prendre part à leur conversation ô combien passionnante sur la qualité de l'argent ou du bronze que l'on trouvait dans les montagnes alentour.

Son lourd ouvrage posé sur les cuisses, elle tentait d'oublier l'entêtante odeur de tabac qui enfumait la pièce. Tous les nains, sauf Ori, avaient dégainé de longues pipes de bois et fumaient allégrement sans se préoccuper de si, oui ou non, Bilbon aimait que l'on fume au-dessus de ses précieux coussins.

Perrin venait de découvrir que le fils du roi avait été enlevé par des gobelins quand Aijan remarqua l'étrange silence qui semblait tenir le salon dans un étau. Sensible à la soudaine tension, elle leva le nez et examina attentivement les nains. Bilbon était parti se coucher depuis bien longtemps, son évanouissement l'ayant sans aucun doute grandement fatigué, et Gandalf était surement dehors, occupé à faire seuls les Valars savaient quoi. Elle se retrouvait ainsi entouré de treize nains qui fixaient avec attention leur chef, sans qu'Aijan ne sache pourquoi.

Son regard bleu roi était perdu dans les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre. Il tenait une pipe dans sa main droite et son coude était appuyé contre le petit comptoir en marbre de la cheminée. Il avait retiré sa veste et ne portait plus qu'une tunique de bonne facture en lin dont le col et les manches étaient brodés de fils d'argents. La boucle de sa ceinture capturait les lueurs du feu et le métal semblait comme en fusion.

Soudain, une note, si grave qu'elle donna des frissons à Aijan, s'échappa de la bouche du roi nain. Puis peu à peu, les notes basses formèrent une mélodie lente et douloureuse, dont les accents plaintifs rappelaient à l'elfe la mélopée des morts. Les nains, dans un seul mouvement et sans faire aucun bruit, se levèrent et se mirent à fredonner à leur tour. Leur voix, viriles et brutes, un peu âpres peut-être, ne firent qu'une alors qu'ils entonnèrent les paroles d'une chanson qu'Aijan avait déjà entendu, il y a fort longtemps.

 _«_ ** _Au-delà des montagnes embrumées,_** ** _  
_** ** _Non loin des sombres cavernes du passé,_** ** _  
_** ** _Dans l'aube bleutée_** ** _  
_** ** _Il faut aller_** ** _  
_** ** _En quête de l'or_** ** _  
_** ** _Pâle et enchanté._**

 ** _Les pins rugissaient_** ** _  
_** ** _Hauts et fiers_** ** _  
_** ** _Les vents gémissaient_** ** _  
_** ** _Dans la nuit d'hiver_** ** _  
_** ** _Rouge le feu_** ** _  
_** ** _Sur mille lieues_** ** _  
_** ** _Flambaient les arbres_** ** _  
_** ** _Torches de lumière »_**

Lorsque les nains se turent, un silence s'empara du salon. Aijan essuya d'un revers de la manche l'unique larme qui avait coulé le long de son œil gauche avant que quelqu'un ne s'en aperçoive. Cette chanson la touchait personnellement et avait fait remonter à la surface une floppée de souvenirs terribles qu'elle aurait préféré gardés enfouis.

* * *

 _Elle était debout, au milieu des ruines de Dale. Les pierres jadis blanches des murs et des habitations étaient à présent noirs de suie et une odeur de chair brulée empuantait l'air. Des gens hurlaient, d'autres pleuraient, la plupart était déjà morts. Quelques orcs, qui avaient surgi des bois à l'approche de Smaug, étaient en train de mettre la ville à sac, profitant de la panique générale pour dévaliser commerces et maisons. Ils égorgeaient quiconque avait le malheur de croiser leur chemin. Du sang ruisselait sur les pavés, les rendant poisseux et glissants._

 _Sa journée avait bien commencée. Elle s'était rendue de bon matin à Dale pour conclure une entente commerciale pour le compte de son roi avec un tanneur de cuir réputé. La ville était paisible. Jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre se passe au dessus du bourg et qu'un cri, animal et déchirant, ne perce le ciel. Smaug, sa longue silhouette reptilienne massé à la verticale devant les remparts et ses yeux d'or fondu fixés sur la foule, avait craché plusieurs jets du feu dévastateur des dragons. De longues langues de feu avaient commencé à dévorer les maisons, les échoppes et les gens._

 _Depuis plus de deux heures, Aijan errait dans les ruelles, les yeux brulants de poussières et l'esprit embrumé. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait ni où elle était._

 _Une fillette, encore en tenue de nuit, apparut au coin de l'avenue. Sa petite robe était déchirée et tachée de sang et de boue. Ses pleurs, aigus et tremblants de peur, perforèrent les oreilles d'Aijan. Une dizaine d'orcs, alertés par les cris de l'enfant, délaissèrent l'étale du magasin de bijoux qu'ils étaient en train de vider et s'élancèrent vers elle avec des sourires mauvais. Aijan les vit s'approcher dangereusement de la fillette et, à son tour, commença à courir dans sa direction aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle lança habilement une dague qui alla perforer le crane d'un des orcs et décocha deux flèches qui en cueillir deux autres au niveau du bassin. Ils s'effondrèrent dans un bruit dégoutant de muscles meurtris._

 _L'enfant s'était elle aussi mise à courir pour tenter d'échapper à ses assaillants. Elle hurlait, appelait sa mère à l'aide mais ses cris se répercutèrent en vain dans les ruelles pleines de corps brulés. Ses pieds nus s'écorchèrent sur les pierres et elle laissait derrière elle des traces de pas sanglante._

 _Aijan n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres des orcs et autour d'elle, des maisons continuaient de bruler; le feu du dragon ne s'arrêtait que lorsqu'il n'y avait plus rien à consumer. La chaleur infernale et l'odeur putride firent monter des larmes douloureuses aux yeux de l'elfe. Elle esquiva d'un bon les débris fumants d'un toit qui venait de s'effondrer autour d'elle et força l'allure. Elle rattrapa les créatures répugnantes et, d'un coup d'épée, trancha la gorge de deux d'entre elles. Elle virevolta, tranchant les torses et brisant les os, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un orc._

 _Il tenait fermement la fillette entre ses mains crasseuses et avait plaqué sa lame rouillée contre sa gorge pale. La petite pleurait toujours et ses yeux emplis de terreur suppliaient Aijan de l'aider. Le sourire torve de l'orc s'accentua quand Aijan brandit son arc et encocha une flèche. Mais au lieu d'égorger l'enfant comme Aijan s'y attendait, il la jeta à l'intérieur d'une maison en flamme._

 _Aijan décocha sa flèche qui alla se ficher dans la gorge de l'orc qui riait, les yeux fous. La petite hurlait à présent; le feu avait commencé à manger sa peau et ses cheveux. L'elfe se précipita en avant pour essayer de la sortir des flammes mais le plancher de bois de la bâtisse céda sous le poids de l'enfant et se brisa, l'ensevelissant sous une chappe de bois brulant._

 _Désespérée, Aijan attrapa une planche mais ses paumes prirent feu et, avec un cri, elle la relâcha. La peau lisse de ses mains était à présent rouge et fumait douloureusement. Elle retenta avec une deuxième planche mais ne put la dégager sans se bruler et prendre feu à son tour._

 _A travers un trou entre les planches, Aijan pouvait voir la fillette se tordre alors que sa peau fondait sur ses os et que son petit corps était transpercé par la souffrance et les convulsions. Ses yeux se révulsaient et la peau de son crâne se boursoufflait et formait des cloques fumantes qui éclataient aussitôt. Sa robe était partie en lambeau, dévoilant des petites jambes rouges de sang et de flammes, pleines de croutes suintantes. Elle tendit son bras décharné vers l'elfe et sa bouche forma deux mots « j'ai mal ». Elle hurla encore quelques secondes puis cessa de bouger. Sa petite bouche ouverte dans une expression de terreur et de douleur. Ses orbites vides fixaient devant elle sans plus rien voir._

 _Une odeur de chair calcinée parvint jusqu'à Aijan. Elle vomit et pleura et vomit encore, serrant ses mains blessées contre sa poitrine._

* * *

Elle leva ses mains et examina les cicatrices blanches qui les striaient, depuis la naissance du poignet jusqu'à la pulpe de ses doigts, et qui formaient un quadrillage flou sur ses paumes. Elle avait refusé les onguents et cataplasmes que les soigneurs elfes lui avaient proposés, insistant pour les brûlures guérissent naturellement. La douleur et la sensation de chaleur, tout cela n'était rien comparé à ce que la fillette avait enduré.

Elle n'avait pas pu la sauver.

* * *

La chambre de Bilbon, à l'extrémité sud de Cul-de-sac, était remarquablement bien insonorisée. Aucun bruit, qu'ils proviennent de la cuisine ou de l'extérieur, ne venait troubler la quiétude de la pièce. Bilbon était assis sur son lit, le doit droit et le regard perdu dans le vague.

Le bruissement de pas dans le couloir le fit sursauter. Aijan apparut sur le seuil;

-Bilbon, vous ne dormez pas ? Tant mieux, j'ai à vous parler.

Le hobbit passa une main fatiguée sur son visage.

-Je n'y arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Trop de choses me perturbent l'esprit.

-Vous ne devriez pas prendre les choses trop à cœur, dit l'elfe et s'asseyant sur le lit à sa droite.

-Je sais, souffla le hobbit. Que vouliez-vous me dire ?

Aijan sourit et se pencha vers Bilbon. Son odeur boisée parvint jusqu'aux narines du hobbit. Elle lui rappelait l'herbe fraichement coupée, les fleurs de son jardin et l'eucalyptus.

-Je voulais d'abord vous remercier, pour le couvert, le logis et l'agréable compagnie. Je ne l'oublierai pas.

Elle porta deux doigts, de la main droite, sur son cœur pendant que son pouce gauche venait toucher le front de Bilbon. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il ressentit une chaleur agréable et son petit corps fut pris de frissons incontrôlés. La paume et les yeux de l'elfe se mirent à luire d'un éclat doré. Bilbon battit des paupières et tout redevint normal.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? demanda le hobbit, encore sous le choc.

-Je vous ai placé sous ma protection. J'ai lié une partie de ma vie à la vôtre. Si jamais un danger vous guette, pensez fort à moi et je viendrai.

Bilbon, ému et dans le même temps étonné, ne dit rien mais plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'elfe. Il hocha doucement la tête.

-Je vais vous quitter demain, continua Aijan en se relevant. Je dois regagner la Forêt Noire au plus vite.

Bilbon fronça les sourcils

-Je croyais que vous vous rendiez dans les Ered Luin ?

L'elfe eut un temps d'hésitation puis répondit, en passant une main distraite dans ses cheveux

-Changement de programme. Mon roi me demande et je ne peux pas le faire attendre. Je vais devoir reporter mon voyage.

Bilbon, s'il avait du mal à croire l'histoire de l'elfe, n'en dit rien et se contenta que lui sourire avec chaleur.

-Eh bien, mon amie, je vous souhaite de faire bon voyage. N'hésitez pas à venir me rendre visite, Cul-de-sac vous est à jamais ouvert !

-Je n'y manquerai pas ! répondit Aijan en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Elle agita la main en direction de son hôte et ferma la porte derrière elle.

* * *

 _Petit lexique_

 _Perian nim lom = Ce hobbit me fatigue en Sindarin_

 _Nim mellon= Mon amie en Sindarin_

 _In veren = J'en suis heureuse en Sindarin_

 _No nim beria= Sous ma protection en Sindarin_

 **Merci d'avoir lu ^^ à la prochaine,**

 **Nexadi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre pour ce chapitre ! Ça y est, l'aventure commence ! Aijan s'apprête à entamer sa quête !**

 **Merci à ceux et à celles qui ont mis en favoris ou qui ont follow ! Ça me touche vraiment.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Nexadi.**

* * *

Aijan se leva plusieurs heures avant l'aube. Elle emballa soigneusement ses affaires, chaparda du pain et des fruits secs qu'elle avait repérés dans le garde-manger de Bilbon et qui avaient miraculeusement échappés aux nains, et sortit dans la nuit.

Elle alla s'installer sur la plus haute branche d'un arbre qui surplombait le trou de Bilbon et dont les feuilles épaisses offraient une cachette parfaite. Elle commença à mâcher des feuilles de menthe et focalisa son attention sur les nains qui avait installé un petit campement à une dizaine de mètres de Cul-de-sac. Ils avaient allumé un feu qui mourrait doucement et crachait un petit filet de fumée. Les nains avaient disposé leurs sacs de couchage en cercle et le plus gros, Bombur, faisait le guet, scrutant les alentours d'un œil alerte.

Gandalf avait loué une petite chambre chez les voisins de Bilbon et s'était excusé aux environs de minuit.

Rien ne se passa pendant plusieurs longues heures. L'ennui la saisi et elle fut prise d'une furieuse envie de descendre de son perchoir et d'aller réveiller les nains à grands coups de pieds. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de s'asseoir et de ne rien faire. Elle aimait être toujours en mouvement, bavarder, courir, escalader les arbres, dresser les animaux de la forêt, partir à la recherche des anciennes forteresses des elfes, s'infiltrer dans les villages humains sans être vue. L'inactivité était son pire cauchemar. Ça et les vers de terre. Beurk.

Les nains se mirent enfin en mouvement vers sept heure du matin. Ils remballèrent prestement leurs affaires tandis que Gandalf les rejoignait en époussetant sa longue robe grise. Il jeta au regard malicieux à Aijan, perchée entre les branches, sans que personne ne le remarque. L'elfe se reteint de lui lâcher une pomme de pin sur la tête.

Péniblement pour certains, qui avaient abusé de la bière des hobbits, la compagnie se mit en route. Thorin, au début de la longue file de poneys, lança un dernier regard vers Cul-de-sac. La porte resta close; Bilbon ne viendrait pas. Thorin souffla bruyamment et Gandalf tira un peu sur sa barbe. Aijan pouvait presque voir son esprit s'agiter sous sa longue tignasse argentée. Son front se barra d'une ligne soucieuse. Il agita sa longue robe et tourna enfin le dos au trou de Bilbon en marmonnant « sacré hobbit ».

Aijan ne devait pas fournir beaucoup d'effort pour suivre la compagnie elle leur laissa quelques minutes d'avance puis, après être descendue de son arbre, se lança sur leur trace. Les sabots ferrés des poneys creusaient de longs sillons dans la terre meuble du sentier et des tas de crottin étaient visibles tous les cents mètres. Impossible de perdre leur trace.

Elle se glissait souplement entre les buissons qui bordaient la route, profitant de chaque coin d'ombre pour passer inaperçue. Quelques fermiers hobbits eurent le temps de l'apercevoir sauter d'arbre en arbre avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à nouveau dans les frondaisons.

Elle suivit ainsi la troupe de nains le long de plusieurs collines verdoyantes, traversa une bonne dizaine de champs de blé ou d'orge et dû enjamber deux petits ruisseaux. Aijan se demandait comment une terre si accueillante, si fertile et paisible avait réussi à garder son indépendance. Elle ne doutait pas que les peuples voisins aient tenté, au cours des siècle, de faire leur la Comté. Cela l'amena à l'étrange conclusion que les hobbits étaient capables de se battre. Aijan essaya d'imaginer Bilbon manier la hache de guerre, une cotte de maille passée sur son ventre rond.

Elle pouffa doucement à cette pensée elle lui semblait tellement décalée.

Un bruit la fit sursauter et elle s'agrippa fermement à la branche sur laquelle elle était perchée. A quelques cent mètres, sur le chemin de terre que les nains avaient emprunté plusieurs minutes auparavant, se trouvait un jeune hobbit. Il dévalait le flanc de la colline aussi vite que ses courtes jambes le lui permettaient, un volumineux sac en toile sanglé contre son dos. Sa main droite était repliée sur un long morceau de parchemin qui battait au vent.

Bilbon Sacquet avait l'air très pressé.

Il passa sous l'elfe sans la voir et s'enfonça dans la forêt, à la recherche de la compagnie. Aijan entendit des éclats de voix joyeux qu'elle ne put identifier puis le silence revint. Elle descendit de son perchoir et reprit sa marche.

Elle passa l'ensemble de la journée à se demander ce qui avait bien pu pousser un homme tel que Bilbon à se lancer dans cette quête. Surement pas le gout du danger, ni la recherche de l'adrénaline. Peut-être avait-ce un lien avec la tragique histoire des nains qui avait pu l'émouvoir ? Aijan n'en savait rien mais décida qu'elle n'aimait pas cela du tout. Elle n'était pas rassurée de le savoir au milieu de la nature, exposé à toutes sortes de dangers, à la merci des orcs et des gobelins. Qu'une troupe complète de nains surentrainés l'accompagne de changeait rien; il était en danger.

* * *

Les collines cédèrent vite place aux bois seigneuriaux et l'air frais, chargé de l'odeur de l'humus et de la mousse, monta aux narines d'Aijan. La nuit commençait à tomber, les nains n'allait pas tarder à monter leur campement.

Aijan dénicha un marronnier dont les branches les plus hautes étaient recouvertes d'un tapis de mousse épais. Elle s'y installa et leva le nez vers les étoiles. Elle pensa à Legolas, qui devait sans aucun doute patrouiller la grande forêt. Elle pouvait presque le voir dans les volutes du ciel; sa longue chevelure blonde et ses yeux perçants. Il ne lui manquait pas autant qu'elle l'eut souhaité. Elle se sentait affreuse et en même temps libérée d'un poids qu'elle ne savait même pas porter. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers les monstrueuses araignées qui grouillaient dans Grand 'Peur et vers les orcs qui pullulaient comme des parasites dans la Terre du Milieu. Un frisson de dégout la parcourut et l'image d'un orc pâle s'imposa à son esprit.

Les étoiles éclairaient doucement la voute céleste et leur beauté calma l'elfe. Elle passa ses bras derrière sa nuque et souffla dans la nuit. Elle pensa à la vieille Cob-Lafleur dans sa hutte au milieu de la Lòrien. Aijan pouvait revoir avec clarté sa tunique de perles vertes et violettes, son sourire légèrement de travers et ses oreilles percées d'une multitude de petites pierres scintillantes. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Aijan se languissait de la présence rassurante de la vieille elfe. Elle était toujours douce et parlait bas, tressait des paniers mieux que personne et était capable, en un coup d'œil, de distinguer champignons mortels et mousses curatives.

* * *

Les journées s'écoulaient de manière monotone et Aijan commençait à s'ennuyer. Elle en avait marre de contempler le paysage ou d'écouter les animaux lui raconter leurs mésaventures. Elle voulait rejoindre les nains, prendre part à leurs feux de camps, rire avec eux, boire, manger, chanter des chansons et raconter des histoires. Elle se sentait seule et elle s'ennuyait. Cocktail assez explosif chez un elfe.

Les nains laissaient des traces partout où ils passaient, volant à Aijan l'amusement de la traque. Elle n'avait qu'à suivre les crottins de poneys.

Ils avaient, depuis quelques jours, quitter la Comté pour une région montagneuse à la végétation rare et chiche. Les quelques arbres qui piquaient hors du sol caillouteux dépassaient avec peine les six pieds. Plus aucune mousse ne venait adoucir la dureté de la pierre et Aijan développa un mal de dos persistant qui la mettait de méchante humeur.

Dans son malheur, elle avait cependant de la chance; les nains suivaient une piste qui longeait une rivière. Elle profitait donc d'un bain nocturne chaque soir en compagnie des grenouilles et autres batraciens. Elle délestait consciencieusement ses cheveux de toute la poussière et la terre accumuler lors de la journée.

Deux semaines passèrent ainsi; se réveiller, mal de dos, suivre les crottins, manger des noisettes, espionner les nains, écouter un chevreuil lui parler de ses problèmes de couple et dodo.

Autant dire qu'elle était au bord de la crise de nerf.

* * *

Un soir où le vent charriait une bonne odeur de braise et de terre mouillée, Aijan s'éloigna de la piste et s'aventura en amont, vers la rivière. Après son bain rituel, elle s'assis sur un rocher, les pieds dans l'eau, et compta les étoiles pour passer le temps. Elle se sentait remarquablement bien, son mal de dos avait disparu. Elle était rendue à deux cent soixante-quatre quand elle entendit du bruit dans les buissons derrière elle. Elle bondit sur ses pieds, fit volte-face et ses cheveux décrivirent un arc de cercle autour de son visage soucieux.

\- Qui va là ?

Une silhouette émergea des buissons. Les sourcils froncés, les yeux plissés, des feuilles pleins la tignasse, Kili posa le pied sur la berge. Il tenait dans les bras de larges branches et du petit bois. Son visage était un peu crasseux et le blanc de ses yeux offraient un contraste saisissant avec la couleur presque mordorée de sa peau.

Sans un mot, il laissa tomber son fagot et saisit d'un geste souple une petite épée qui était accrochée à sa ceinture. Il s'élança en avant avec l'intention de porter à l'elfe un coup sur la tempe mais elle l'esquiva. Malheureusement, son pied glissa sur une pierre recouverte de vase et elle chuta, tête la première, dans la rivière.

Lorsqu'elle creva la surface, Kili avait lâcher son arme et lui offrait une main secourable. Elle refusa son aide en maugréant. Les lèvres du nain se fendirent en un sourire contrit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur un rondin de bois humide.

Aijan ignora sa question et entreprit d'essorer ses longs cheveux. Elle était passablement vexée et humiliée. Et l'eau était froide. Sa mauvaise humeur revint au galop.

\- Je t'ai posée une question.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et continua de se sécher en lui tournant le dos. Elle remarqua qu'il était passé au tutoiement. Elle ne s'en formalisa point, connaissant le manque flagrant de politesse des nains.

Elle n'aurait pas dû se laisser voir. Il allait courir retrouver son roi pour l'avertir et Thorin allait faire en sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus les suivre. Rien de ce qu'elle ou Gandalf ne pourront dire ne le fera changer d'avis. Aijan fut prise d'un sentiment de panique intense.

\- Je rentre chez moi, finit-elle pas répondre. Mirkwood est à l'est, alors je prends la route de l'est.

\- Tu nous suivais, lança Kili, l'œil soupçonneux.

Sa voix paraissait remarquablement calme et Aijan s'en félicita. Aussi sèche qu'elle pouvait l'être après être tombée toute habillée dans une rivière glacée, elle jeta un regard agacé au jeune nain.

\- Non, je ne vous suivais pas. Si tu sortais un peu plus de ta montagne tu saurais qu'il n'y a qu'une route qui relie la Comté et la Forêt Noire.

Les oreilles de Kili prirent une teinte rosée et Aijan se demanda s'il était gêné ou énervé. Surement un peu des deux. Il secoua la tête et ses petites tresses brunes fouettèrent ses joues.

\- Vous les nains, reprit Aijan, sentant qu'elle devait absolument le convaincre, vous pensez toujours que tout tourne autour de vous. Dis-moi, pourquoi suivrais-je un groupe de marchands ?

Kili haussa les sourcils, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

\- De marchands ? répéta-t-il d'un air un peu idiot.

\- C'est bien ce que vous êtes non ? C'est ce que Gandalf m'a dit à Cul-de-sac. Des marchands de jouets qui se rendent dans les monts de fer.

Kili referma sa bouche et s'empressa d'acquiescer;

\- Oui…euh, nous sommes des… marchands de jouets.

\- Pourquoi le roi voyage-t-il avec vous ?

\- Eh bien… il rend visite à son cousin qui dirige les monts de fer.

\- Et toi ? questionna Aijan l'air faussement perplexe.

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Pourquoi l'héritier du trône est-il sur les routes avec des marchands de jouets ?

\- Je suis… en formation ! lança Kili, sa joue se contractant en un tic nerveux. Mon frère aîné va hériter du trône alors je dois apprendre un métier. Et j'ai choisi fabriquant de jouet.

Aijan eut envie de rire; il était mignon mais tellement manipulable que ça en devenait comique. Décidant qu'elle pouvait se permettre de pousser sa chance, elle alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, sur le rondin de bois.

\- Quel genre de jouets fabriques-tu ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton innocent.

Son coude touchait presque le bras du nain. Assis, la différence de taille était presque absente et Aijan se prit à le regarder dans les yeux.

Kili hésita quelques secondes puis se lança

\- Je suis plutôt spécialisé dans… les dragons ! Je les peins, les sculpte… je fais toutes sortes de choses en forme de dragons.

\- Pourquoi les dragons ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, dit Kili en fixant ses mains.

Aijan remarqua qu'elles avaient l'aspect caleux mais que leur forme globale était assez harmonieuse pour des mains de nains.

\- Quand j'étais petit, reprit-il, mon oncle nous racontait souvent des histoires. Des contes, des légendes, mais surtout l'histoire de notre clan. Savais-tu que Durin et ses fils ont dû tuer un dragon pour protéger leur royaume ? Smaug n'est pas le premier dragon que notre clan rencontre. Il y en a eu d'autres. Titua le Foudroyant, Friud Le Goinfre, Jush Le Terrible. Smaug est un parmi d'autres, et comme les autres, il sera abattu par les fils de Durin.

Il y avait dans sa voix une conviction brulante. Ses yeux brillaient de détermination mais semblaient lointains comme s'il était entré très profondément dans ses pensées. Aijan eut mal pour lui; il allait être amèrement déçu. Personne ne pouvait vaincre Smaug.

Aijan toussota et Kili sembla sortir de son étrange torpeur. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et se leva brusquement. Le soleil commençait à disparaitre derrière l'horizon et le ciel se parait d'orange et de rose.

\- Je ferais mieux de… retourner voir les autres.

La panique reprit Aijan et elle attrapa la main de Kili dans la sienne;

\- Je n'ai pas envie que les autres sachent que je suis là, dit-elle en battant des cils. Je suis quelqu'un de solitaire. Peux-tu éviter de leur dire que je suis ici ? S'il te plait ?

Le nain rougit furieusement et hocha la tête.

\- Merci, Kili. Tu peux revenir me voir, si tu veux, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans la forêt.

Dès qu'elle fut certaine d'être seule, elle s'effondra sur le rondin et prit sa tête douloureuse dans ses mains. Elle détestait faire du charme pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait mais là, c'était un cas de force majeur. Surtout qu'elle n'était même pas assurée du silence de Kili. Il pouvait tout aussi bien tout raconter à son oncle dés son arrivée au campement. Aijan soupira. Elle se sentait sale. Et elle avait froid.

Elle maudit la rivière, Kili, les nains et partit à la recherche d'un endroit où dormir.


End file.
